La Tortura: Wild Horses Two
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Manny is pregnant with Marco's baby, Gianni is in love with Manny, Ellie tries to put her life to an end, and Sean and Hazel must deal with the mistake they've made while Jimmy has a drug problem. COMPLETE
1. I Didn't Mean it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story unless they aren't regulars on the show. (like Gianni and Madison) **

Wild Horses Two: La Tortura

By: Nicole Lopez

Chapter One: I Didn't Mean it

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asked sniffing and looking back at Hazel. "You can't be serious." He rephrased his earlier statement looking back and forth between the coke and Hazel.

"As a heart attack." She responded. "Doesn't my love mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, but this …" Jimmy started to shake his head. "I don't know."

"It's cool." Hazel started to walk away. "I didn't think you were ready for this relationship anyway." Hazel answered, unable to hide her disappointment.

"No. Wait." Jimmy called after her. "I'll … try."

"Really?" Hazel embraced him excitedly, afterwards making sure to take Jimmy's cocaine with her. As he left he shrugged. It wasn't really working for him anyway. He'd already put in an order for something **new …**

Manny headed for the shower. It had been two months since she had told Gianni that she was pregnant with Marco's baby. She smiled. The idea of being a mother and not having anyone _force_ her to kill her child was comforting. Stepping into the shower, Manny pushed away thoughts that were really bothering her. Her court date was today and she was planning on telling Marco what was going on. But he was bound to notice. Manny wasn't really showing, but it was obvious that her stomach was slowly expanding each day.

Stepping into the shower, Manny began to think about how she was going to break this to Marco. She didn't even know where he was, but she was planning a special dinner for the night. Just she and Marco.

"Coming in." Marco announced as he opened the sliding door and climbed in. Her adrenaline increasing, Manny turned her back to him. Marco couldn't find out that she was pregnant. Not like this. Anyone with a brain would know—

"Don't I get a kiss?" Marco wondered, moving closer to her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Of course. Where you have been?" She asked, trying to act completely normal, even though her heart rate was racing like crazy.

"I went to get you something … for our dinner tonight." Manny nodded, trying to make up an excuse, but unable to come up with anything.

"Really? That's so nice." She responded, distracted. "I should probably get going."

"Hey, what's the rush?" Marco wondered, holding onto Manny's waist. Releasing herself from his grasp, she rushed out of the bathroom.

"Manny. Manny, is there something you want to tell me?" Marco obviously knew something was wrong.

"I'm pregnant." She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed, but in reality Manny just wanted acceptance from Marco and she didn't know how he was going to react. "But, now's not the time to discuss this. I've got a case to get ready for." Manny finished before Marco could even express what he was **feeling. **

"Remind me again why we're here." Jay began as Sean shrugged. He wanted to make sure that Ellie was okay. She sounded so depressed and fragile. Leaving her right then, wasn't the smartest thing that he could've done.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hazel. She was the one that had convinced him to come back. While she was out mending her relationship with Jimmy, Sean had done some thinking of his own, and this was the right thing to do.

"I do, but I don't want her to freak out." Sean explained as he walked up the driveway and opened the door. "Ellie. Elle." He started searching every room until he walked into her bedroom. "Oh my God. Ellie!" Sean rushed to her side, immediately being covered with blood. Blood was everywhere and it looked like she had been there for a while. Instantly, Sean dialed 911, while tearing off two parts of his shirt, which he tied around her wrists to stop the bleeding. "How could you Ellie. How could you do this to **me?"**

"So, why are you here?" Jay asked, looking Hazel up and down. He would never tell anyone this, but he thought she was one of the most beautiful girls at Degrassi High.

"I'm minding my business and I'm not your friend, so don't talk to me." She snapped.

"Still mad about Jimmy I see. I can't help that he and Madison hit it off well. She is handy to have around." Jay grinned as Hazel gave him a death stare.

"I said I don't want to talk to you. You're trash. You're garbage and you mean nothing to me." Hazel opened the car door to go see what Sean was doing. She didn't care what he said, spending time with Jay was suffocating her and she **hated it.**

"Are you ready?" Gianni asked while opening the car door for Manny.

"Just because you're driving me there doesn't mean that I have to talk to you."

"How did Marco take the news?" Gianni continued.

"How do you seem to know everything about my life?"

"I should be apart of it. You know how I feel about you." Gianni tried again.

"Please, don't." Manny looked away.

"What if you just acted on your desires for once and stopped holding everything in?"

"Then, I'd be like you." Manny shook her head. "And I don't need another one night stand. We're here to focus on the trial." She admitted as the car stopped at the courthouse.

"Yeah." Gianni and Manny walked into the courthouse as she sat down and paused suddenly. There was Jacob.

"I don't think I can…"

"I'll help you." Gianni whispered back as an overwhelming feeling of dread surrounded **Manny. **

"Sean, what's going on?" Hazel walked into the house, looking for him. Hearing what sounded like crying, she followed the sounds until she found Sean … hovering over Ellie's unmoving body. "What happened?" She rushed to his side, trying to consol him.

Sean pushed her off. "No, this is what caused her to do this in the first place. You."

"But I didn't do anything." Hazel protested.

"You … she felt like I was ignoring her for you. If you hadn't come here that last night … she wouldn't have done this." He accused her.

"No Sean. You were supposed to handle this and tell Ellie that … everything was a mistake. What he did … I know we're just friends now."

"No we aren't. No friend would cause this to happen!" Sean yelled.

"Please, let me help. Have you called an ambulance." Hazel moved in closer, hoping that Ellie would get through this.

"Don't you touch her!" Sean covered Ellie's body with his. "It's going to be all right. Shh. I'll protect you." He whispered to Ellie, no longer paying attention to Hazel.

"We heard there was an emergency?" The emergency crew burst in as Hazel was tossed to the side and all eyes were on Ellie. Taking her away on a stretcher, Sean rode in the back of the ambulance and then it was just Hazel and Jay.

(A/N: You wanted more, so I managed to give you more, but let me know what you want to see happen. While the other story was more about Gianni and Manny, this one is going to focus on more characters and whatever "demons" and tortures they are going through, so continue reading! –NL)


	2. I was Stupid, I was Foolish

Chapter Two: I was Stupid, I was Foolish

**Special Thank Yous go out to**:

JANNYFAN, messmeup, and crashetburn. You guys inspire me to keep posting and

without you I probably wouldn't continue, so thank you so much! –NL

"What are you even doing here?" Hazel wondered as she was Jay scurried into the hospital, trying to find Sean and make sure that he was okay.

"I don't answer to nobody."

"Don't think that just because Principal H didn't have any evidence of what you did that I don't know you're responsible for Jimmy being shot. You are such a slimeball and I can't believe that Sean would even consider being your friend again." Hazel spat out, worried about Sean more than Ellie. To have another death at Degrassi would be tragic, but she was more concerned with whether or not it was going to cost her one of her closest friends. If anything happened to Ellie, he would fall apart and he wasn't going to let anyone step in and put the pieces back together.

"Yeah, you're right. Nobody could prove anything." Jay smiled. "I guess if my girl got shot and then came back and decided she didn't want to be with me I'd be bitter … nah." He almost laughed.

"Can you not be a jerk for half a second? We're here because of Sean."

"You mean Elle right?" Jay corrected

"That's what I said. Ellie."

NEW SCENE

"So you say that this supposed rape has happened before?" Jacob's attorney questioned Manny.

"Yes. This wasn't the first time."

"How many times would you say this has happened before?" Mitch continued as Manny struggled to look away from Jacob. Instead she focused on Gianni, her safety her …

"At least once a week from the time I was fourteen until I moved out of the house." Manny responded, trying to concentrate on the case. But she didn't want to. She had spent the past three years trying to forget everything and denying that there was a problem, and now here she was, face to face with her worst nightmare.

"So, you're trying to tell me that this has been happening for a little over two years and you haven't said anything to anyone?" Mitch began as if she was making this entire situation up.

"Yes."

"So, why come forward now? Why not earlier?" He pressed.

"I-I … don't know." I stumbled. "My friend witnessed what happened and he thought I should so … I don't know." She finished weakly.

"And this friend is a male?" Manny nodded. "How long have you known him?"

"Just this year. He's my boyfriend's brother." She explained.

"And have you had many boyfriends in the past three years? Approximately how many would you say you've had?" Mitch continued asking before Manny could think through his first question.

"Just three." I answered, breathing deeply. JT, Spinner, and Marco.

"Two? And how many guys have you had sex with?"

"Excuse me?" My mouth opened in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was.

"Objection." My lawyer stood up.

"Sustained. Is there a point to this question Mr. Denisovich?" Judge Orville wondered.

"Yes. I'm getting there."

"Ms. Santos, please answer the question." The judge persisted.

"Um … five."

"So, you've only had three boyfriends, but you've been intimate with five boys?" Mitch repeated as I nodded, almost ashamed. It sounded bad, but it really wasn't. "Would you consider yourself promiscuous?"

"No."

"But that's not what your classmates say." Manny held her breath as she watched Craig walk into the courtroom on cue. Craig _and _Sully.

"I was young then and I made some mistakes." She tried to explain, but knew that it looked bad.

"And how many relationships have you destroyed Ms. Santos? How many couples have you broken up."

"Objection." My lawyer called out again.

"Mr. Denisovich this is not relevant." Judge Orville stated before adding, "Proceed."

"How often have you been intimate with someone? Approximately how many times in a month?" Mitch questioned, against Manny's wishes.

"I- I don't know …"

"Would you say one a week, twice a week, more than three times a week?"

"It varies." Manny spat out, trying to avoid the question.

"Okay, then this month. How many times have you had intercourse this month? One a week, twice a week, or more than three times each week?"

"More than three times." Manny admitted with a sigh.

"Thank you." Mitch smiled as if he had proved something.

NEW SCENE

Hazel smiled, Jimmy was hers again and they were going to a movie tonight. She even let him pick, which was so unlike her, but she was elated, on cloud nine. Ringing the doorbell, Hazel tried to ignore the fact that there was another car in his yard. He wasn't alone.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Jimmy yelled from the inside, hiding the rest of his stash. He cursed himself. He hadn't planned out his timing correctly and didn't get to try out his new stuff … he was still trying to get rid of the coke, which he had spent a fortune on.

"Who is that?" Madison wondered as Jimmy wrapped his hand over her mouth.

"You don't say anything. Get the hell outta here." He pushed her towards the back door, but changed his mind. "No. Stay here. Stay in this closet and don't go anywhere until after we leave. Can you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Madison kissed him, amazed that a guy had taken the initiative to take charge and not be intimidated by her 'bad ass' image.

"Look. I said no kissing. No touching, no sex. You're just here to help me get rid of that okay?" Jimmy pointed to his stash.

"You'll change your mind." Madison, stroked his stomach, feeling his abs, before hiding in the closet. The doorbell rang again.

"It's me!" Hazel yelled, hoping that he didn't forget about their date.

"Sorry." Jimmy opened the door, motioning for her to come in. "How have you been?"

"Good." Hazel hugged him warmly. "So, who's car is that out in the front?" Hazel looked up at him happily.

"My grandfather's. Something old." Jimmy shrugged.

"Your family is here?" Hazel perked up all of a sudden. "Where are they."

"No. They left the car here and went on some vacation. You know how they do." Jimmy wrapped his hand around Hazel's waist and led her to his newest gift from his father, a 2006 Mercedes Benz. "Like the car?" He wondered, opening the door for her.

"You know I'm into materialistic stuff." Hazel admitted.

"So you won't be needing this then." He held up a silver necklace with a small diamond teardrop.

"Of course." Hazel reached for it and he pulled it away, jokingly.

"Come here. Let me put it on." Hazel turned her back to Jimmy, lifting up her hair. "How does it feel?"

"Perfect." Cupping his face, Hazel kissed Jimmy slowly as Madison snuck out of the back of the house. She had been watching Hazel and Jimmy the whole time and was not going to stand for it. She wanted Jimmy all to herself.

NEW SCENE

"I can't believe that happened. I am so mortified." Manny cried, as Gianni rushed to keep up with her.

"Why are you embarrassed. You told the truth. You explained what happened."

"But no one believes me. They were all looking at me like I was some kind of … slut. Especially after what Sully said about me. And when Craig goes up there … I thought he loved me. That was the only reason why I did it and Sully was just one big mistake. Spinner was my boyfriend and--"

"Shh. It's okay." Gianni held her tightly, kissing her hair. "You don't have to explain any of them to me. It doesn't matter." He paused, holding onto her shoulders, so that he could look at her face to face. "We still have my testimony and Craig might have something good to say about you."

"What, like I was good in bed or on the floor in his case?" Manny shook her head, whispering, "What if they find out that I'm pregnant. What then?" She sighed. "And the whole thing with Craig was a complete mess. I ruined his relationship with Ash and he found out that I was pregnant. I mean, I killed that baby and there's no…" She stopped to regain her composure. "There's no bringing him back or making it better."

"There's no way they can find him innocent Manny. All of the evidence is on our side." They kept walking down the hallway. "I promise I'll protect you. I'll go and kick his ass now if you want." Gianni joked, ecstatic to be so close to Manny now.

"Maybe after the trial." She rested her head on his shoulder." This was probably the closest he'd get to him since she had chosen Marco now, but he knew that she had to feel something. She had to. If she was feeling half of what he did, it would only be a matter of time.

(A/N: I have three reviews, but 85 hits. That's ridiculous. It's not hard to put down two sentences of what you think when I spend hours writing all of these stories. Return the favor and don't be that lazy. I can't go to the preview function, so I'm trying to create custom scene breaks. Make sure and review so I know you want more. La bonita. –NL)


	3. Watching Me, Wanting Me

Chapter Three: Watching Me, Wanting Me

(a/n: Review and … if you like the titles of these chapters, they come from Mariah Carey's _We Belong Together_ and Evanescence's _Haunted_. So, check those out too! –NL)

"So, how does it feel being sober?" Hazel asked as she and Jimmy took a break from playing paintball.

"It's cool. I would never be able to focus at this, so it's worth it." Jimmy nodded, happy to still have on his helmet, which hid his emotions and prevented the truth from surfacing.

"And those are the only perks?"

"And the main reason is you. I can't stand you hating me."

"And I thought you didn't care." Hazel hugged me suddenly. "I'm so proud of you." I smiled as she smeared paint all over my goggles.

"Cheater!" I yelled, chasing after her in the distance.

NEW SCENE

"Please Ellie." Sean pleaded, crying over her. He couldn't believe it himself. He was crying, but things were looking up. The doctor's thought that they had everything under control last night … when he told Hazel to butt out of his life.

"Well, since you either can't or won't talk to me, I've got some things to say to you." Sean took in a deep breath. "When I said we should break up, I didn't mean it, well I meant it, but I really love you Ellie. When you promised that you wouldn't … do this again, and then you did, it really pissed me off."

"I know leaving you for Wasaga was a sucky thing to do, but I had to, but if I could do it all over again, I'd sacrifice my well-being for you. Ellie. I love you and I don't know why you would think that I cared less for you somehow. No mattered how pissed off I am at you, I would never want you to go do something like this."

"Having a heart to heart." Ashley walked in as Sean turned away, embarrassed.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. We were having a private conversation."

"Look, Ellie's my friend too. If memory serves correct, she was my friend before she was yours." Ashley shot back as Sean grabbed his hoodie and walked away.

"Let me know when you're out of here."

NEW SCENE

"So, you and Ms. Santos were never officially together. In fact, she is the one who broke apart your own relationship, right?" Mitch Denisovich continued as Manny struggled not to bury her head in her hands. This was so mortifying. If her mother had never died, then this would've never happened. If Jacob had never beat and violate her like he did …

"Actually, I'm still in the process of repairing that relationship." Craig looked directly at Manny, his eyes smiling. But as he looked at her, rather than feeling a sense of triumph like he thought he would feel, Craig felt really guilty.

"So, you would say that Ms. Santos was promiscuous?"

"Well … not really."

"What does 'not really' mean?" Mitch's tone changed. He hadn't brought this kid in to change his story now and destroy the case.

"Manny was a sweet and innocent girl before she fell in love with me. After our fling ended, I think I ruined apart of her and she had failed relationships after failed relationships after that—like all teenagers do." Craig added quickly.

"But you don't deny that she has had sex with numerous guys at such a young age?" Mitch chimed in again.

"All I know are rumors that are spoken. I know that if she had never met me her credibility wouldn't be spoiled." Craig apologized, no longer looking at the attorney in front of him, but at Manny. He could still see a glimpse of the girl that fell for him and instantly felt guilty for how he had treated her, how he had pushed her away to dim his own desire for her because he knew it could never be.

"Is that all Mr. Manning?" Mitch wondered with clear irritability in his voice.

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I'd like to call Marco del Rossi to the stand." Manny's mouth opened in surprise as her now-fiancé made his way up to the stand. He hadn't mentioned anything to her and she barely even wanted to tell him about the case.

NEW SCENE

Hazel giggled as she and Jimmy walked back into his apartment. "You're just mad because I beat you at everything today."

"No I _let _you win. Did you actually think you beat me at basketball for real? I'm going to the pros." Jimmy made a fake shot before turning on the lights in his house. There was Madison on the living room couch.

"Hey." She smiled without making any effort to move.

"What are you doing here?" Hazel frowned looking back at Jimmy for support.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Jimmy grabbed Madison by the arm as she looked back at Hazel and smiled.

"Ouch. You're ruining my high." Madison laughed. "You and your girlfriend are cute, real cute. But I came here for my part of the deal."

"There is no deal if you keep pulling stuff like this."

"Oh, you're upset. It's always better when you're angry, when you push me around and rough me up a little." Madison smiled.

"Why don't you go hang out with Jay or some of your friends at the ravine?" Jimmy suggested, wondering how he was going to explain this to Hazel.

"So I can get an STD. Great idea cowboy." Madison sighed and took Jimmy's hand. "Why don't you stop playing around and denying yourself of what you want. I don't care about being in a relationship with you. I really don't. It sucks being alone."

"And you just want to break me and Hazel up. It's that whole misery loves company crap." Jimmy released himself from her grasp. "Not interested."

"Don't worry." Madison scoffed. "Your girlfriend won't be around long. She doesn't understand how it calls us, that it's apart of us now. Even you can't resist."

"Jimmy, what's going on in there?" Hazel called from the living room.

"I'm getting the lock changed on the apartment. I don't know how she got in here, but it won't happen again. I promise." Jimmy wrapped his arms around Hazel, resting his chin on her shoulder as Madison walked by still plotting how she was going to get what she wanted. And she was. She helped Manny get Craig because Ashley didn't deserve him and now it was her turn to fake some happiness.

NEW SCENE

"I know for a fact that Manuela Santos can be trusted. She's a beautiful person and never meant to break up any relationships." Marco began, divulging every intimate conversation between the two, but leaving out the fact that they were engaged.

"And what's Ms. Santos's condition now?" Mitch sneered mischievously.

"I don't know what you mean by condition."

"Is Ms. Santos or is she not with child?" He spat out as the jury gasped. "Yes she is. Yet, this isn't the first time Manuela Santos was pregnant. At the age of fourteen, yes fourteen she was impregnated and had an abortion." Mr. Denisovich held up the papers as proof.

"Yes. Manny is pregnant."

"And was this my client's doing too?" Mitch Denisovich scoffed.

"No." Marco took in a deep breath and looked at Manny who was shaking her head. She knew what he was about to do and she didn't want the del Rossi's to find out this way. "She's pregnant with my child. The child is mine."

NEW SCENE

"Ellie, you've got to hear me. Please." Sean begged again, running his hands around her face. "Please."

"Sean?" Hazel called walking into Ellie's room with flowers.

"No." Sean shook his head, walking to the door as if he was going to shut her out.

"You can't just cut me off because Ellie went and did this. Right now you need someone to be there for you Sean. Whatever happens, I promise I'm not trying to get between you and Ellie. I know how much you love her. And I love Jimmy." Sean's expression softened as Hazel mentioned Jimmy and he moved to the side.

"Wow. Ellie's really loved." Hazel noticed the arrangement of flowers all over the room while handing Sean the flowers. He placed them beside her bed.

"What's it to you?"

"I don't understand why she would do something like this." Hazel began, ignoring Sean's earlier comment. "How could she do this to you?"

"To me? I'm the reason for this. All of it." Sean sighed.

"You know you can talk to me about it. I'll never be able to thank you for how much you've been there for me since Jimmy and I broke up and got back together again." Hazel smiled. "You were right all that time and I'm glad that it was you I talked to and no one else."

"I don't think Ellie would appreciate this." Sean answered as Hazel hugged him, sending a ton of warmth through his body. Hazel had become one of his best friends in the last few months and it wasn't fair for him to treat her like this, like he didn't care. Because he did care. Maybe a little too much.

"Ellie has your heart. I know that." Hazel smiled sadly. "And Jimmy's sober!" She perked up, pretending like they didn't just have a moment.

"That's good." Sean smiled. He was happy to see her happy.

NEW SCENE

"We the jury find Mr. Jacob Bloomberg … not guilty." Manny almost passed out when she heard the verdict. Gianni held onto her tightly as she struggled not to cry.

"I'm fine. I'm good." She lied, watching Jacob walk by smugly. This was the end. If he decided to rape her again, she couldn't even take him to court. Damn that double jeopardy.

"Manny, are you--" Marco began.

"I'm not going back there. I'm not living with him."

(A/N: Comments and questions … reviews! Who you do want Manny to end up with? What do you think will happen with Jimmy and Hazel? –NL)


	4. I Can Feel You Pull Me Down

**Chapter Four: I Can Feel you Pull Me Down**

"No. You don't have to." Marco reassured Manny.

"Do you really think your parents are going to continue allowing me to live in the guesthouse after the find out that … you know?" Manny sighed and looked down sadly. "My own parents aren't there for me and I don't expect yours to take their place."

"Enough with the woe is me bull." Gianni interrupted, sliding his hand under Manny's elbow as Marco looked on angrily.

"It's okay. Can we … have some time to talk?" She asked, biting her lip. "I'll meet you back home, okay honey?"

"Yeah." Marco agreed detachedly, lingering a moment before actually leaving.

"You don't have to put on that face with me. I know you're hurting." Gianni proclaimed as Manny pulled out a tube of lip gloss, applying it vigorously.

"No. I'm fine. You heard them. I was never raped by him." She answered emotionlessly.

"Come on Manny. Don't pull that with me. It's okay to … hate him and break down. I'm here for him."

"So you want me to cry?" She asked as Gianni nodded.

"At least I would know that you were feeling something."

"You don't get it. I'm so sick and tired of crying of everything being completely messed up in my life. I'm not going to--" Manny 's voice broke as she looked down. "let him win. Not this."

**scene**

"You've gotta stop tempting me." Jimmy rolled over on the other side of his bed, letting the joint that was in his hands fall to the ground without a care.

"Don't waste it." Madison climbed over him and snatched it back from the floor. "Now it's ruined." She frowned and dropped it back down.

"You never told me this stuff was so good." Jimmy smiled goofily. "Wow. I can see through my hand."

"So when you gonna … tell Hazel?" Madison wondered, handling the high better than Jimmy. She was used to this stuff and it was almost to the point where it didn't do it for her anymore. Most of the time, after the high was gone she was back to being depressed … even more so that before.

"Nothing to tell. Don't talk to me about shit like this." Jimmy groaned trying to keep this elated feeling going for as long as possible.

"Fine. We won't talk then." Madison cupped his face, kissing Jimmy forcefully. She didn't have to let go of her inhibitions because high or not, she him. Ring, ring the phone went off, but no one was even listening anymore.

**scene**

"So, I tried to call Jimmy this morning and even went by his house. We had plans, but no one was there." Hazel began, waiting at Sean's door.

"We're going through all of this again?" He complained, grabbing a jacket. "I was about to go and see Ellie."

"I'll come with you." She offered.

"No, you really--"

"You don't have a car. I do. Let's go."

"Why are you being so weird around me lately? Have I done something to you that I'm not aware of?" Hazel turned down the blasting '90s CD she had playing in the car.

"I thought I already explained it. I don't want Ellie to wake up, if she does, and see us together. I was way too harsh with her and—I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, then let's make a short detour." Hazel offered, pulling into Jimmy's driveway.

"Does he know that you're coming over?" Sean wondered, still on edge because Jimmy hated him.

"Come on. You're my friend and he's so over you drinking his parents' liquor." She smiled, tugging on Sean's arm. He followed behind sluggishly. "This'll surprise him." Hazel pulled out a key from her purse.

"You have a key?" Sean shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah. Come on." Hazel walked up the stairs smiling happily. She couldn't wait to see Jimmy.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Sean wondered.

"I love him." She couldn't stop grinning, bursting open the door and eating her words. Jimmy was sleeping, like she thought he would be, but he wasn't alone. And within the room was the distinct smell of weed in the air. "Let's go." Hazel breathed deeply, taking a more passive approach to the situation. He would have a good explanation for this. She just knew it.

"Hazel…" Sean ran after her.

"I don't have anything to say. We're going to see Ellie!"

"No, we're not. Jimmy is an idiot--"

"No. He made a mistake. I'm sure he … has a good reason. He does have a sister I never met and I left before I could talk to him. I'm sure it's no big deal, so let's go."

"No." Sean protested again, this time allowing himself to make physical contact with Hazel. "He's cheating--"

"Don't say anything about it. You don't know." Hazel replied accusingly.

"He is in bed with another girl. How much clearer can I make it Haze?"

"Stop. Please." She crumbled, sinking onto the sidewalk. "I can't … I…" Sean stopped yelling at her and looked down at Hazel sympathetically. She was completely broken and he had in part caused this. Sean knew that he was doing this to push her away and it was working, until he started to feel guilty.

"Hazel, get up." He demanded, refusing to allow himself to show anything more than coldness. "Hazel…" As she continued sobbing, Sean slumped down beside her. "Look, I had no right to say that, okay? Jimmy loves you."

"Evidently not enough." She stopped to look at Sean, caught for a brief moment by the gray of his eyes.

Sean stared back for a while, confused by what was going on but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her searching ones. Hazel was looking to him to _save_ her. Wide-eyed like a child, she was asking him to do something that he was afraid to, to …

Kissing her softly, he felt a wet tear pierce his cold cheek. "I love you." The words flowed from her lips so naturally and without anymore thoughts or inhibitions.

"Did you just say --"

"Let's go see Ellie. I'm sure she's waiting for you." Hazel quickly wiped away her tears and returned to her happy, carefree look that stayed with her all the time. At one time, before I had taken the opportunity to get to know her, I thought she had no problems. Hazel always seemed jovial and a little too perfect.

And now I knew why. That was her face that protected her from everyone else. I had my anger, she had her happiness. It was weird how it felt like it worked for that brief moment … the two different emotions and completely opposite people.

"We're here." Hazel announced, looking at me intensely as I shrugged it off walking into the hospital and on my way to Ellie's room which I knew so well.

(A/N: The next part seems random, but to stay consistent with the real show …)

"Hey," Liberty spoke to JT for the first time in months.

"How _are _you?" He wondered as she shrugged shyly.

"You mean being cheated on by Gianni or … other stuff."

"You know what I mean Liberty. No one deserves to have that happen to them." He began.

"I don't need a lecture. I take responsibility. I should've never gotten into that fight with Manny. It had nothing to do with you." She lied. If JT had never broken up with her in the first place, she would have never approached Gianni and later fought with Manny, which was the exact reason why it was just her now. No baby.

And in many ways, she should be _thanking _Manny. Liberty should say, 'Thank you for making my life less complicated. Thank you for securing my future.' Yet something inside of her had been warming up to the idea of being a mother. She had even done research on how to foster rapid and healthy development during the most important stages of a child's life, but now … nothing.

"I didn't come over here to talk to you about this …"

"But we've never even discussed it." JT argued. "The only thing that happened was--"

"I _know _what happened." I snapped as a memory of me having a huge emotional breakdown in front of the entire school on the morning announcements flashed into my mind. "I'm over it."

"Okay." JT backed off, his feelings somewhat hurt. "What do you want then?"

"Can we be friends?" Liberty asked, studying her hands closely. They looked so … old, just like she felt. That's what losing a child did to you, she guessed.

"Friends?" JT's face scrunched up as he took a moment to really think about it.

"Don't make me beg. I won't do it. I have too much pride for that." She looked at him seriously.

"Whatever you want." JT nodded, backing away slowly. That was weird. Majorly. Three months ago, she was over him and with Gianni, trying to desperately hide the fact that she was showing and now Liberty wanted to be his _friend_

"Weird." Toby commented, evidently witnessing the whole ordeal.

"Seriously." JT shook his head as Danny passed, giving him an evil glare. Now, when would _that _kid grow up?

**scene**

"Ellie… it's me, Sean." He began, not knowing that she was fully awake, but too embarrassed to open her eyes. What would she say to him, 'It was your fault?' and 'If you leave I'll try it again?' That was what she felt, but on top of everything Ellie felt stupid. She had not only betrayed his trust, but her friends, and her own. If she couldn't get over this problem now, it would only get worse. Stress never lessened

(A/N: This chapter is FAR FROM OVER … well, it is kind of long but I have more for Ellie/Sean and of course Manny's triangle, but you have to tell me WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE first. I don't want to write something completely random or that will turn you away … and I'll be updating "La Tortura" from now on. –NL)


	5. You And Me

Chapter Five: You and Me

"Hey Marco, it's me … Dylan. Umm … I really want to talk to you. I know it's been a while, but I'm ready to start again, if you want to … umm … being here is really hard without you and … just call me." Manny shook her head listening to the message.

"You would _think _he'd get the point," she said looking over at Gianni who was even more attached to her than before. "You don't have to stay."

"I know, but I like the view from here. And I live here." He smiled, commenting on Manny's long sweatshirt and soffee shorts.

"Ha ha. I know I look so gorgeous now." She pushed the erase button, opening up a bad of spicy Doritos.

"You did not just erase that message."

"Dylan has some nerve thinking that he can just call and resume his relationship with Marco because it's convenient for him. It's too late. He's with me." Manny popped a couple of chips in her mouth and crunched happily.

"Those are bad for you." Gianni snatched the bag from her taking out a few and eating them himself.

"Then why are you eating them?" She reached for the bag, as Gianni stood up, holding it above her head. "No fair. You know I'm only 5'3." Manny pouted.

He tossed the chips back to her. "On the real Manny, you need to start eating healthier … for our baby."

"Come on. Not this again." Manny shook her head. "This isn't my first pregnancy. I know … forget it. Why don't I go back to the guesthouse?"

"He'll pay for what he did to you Manny. I swear." Gianni promised.

"No. Do _not _do anything stupid. Okay? Just leave it. It's okay. I'm … okay." Manny nodded her head as tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm … okay." Gianni rushed to her side, holding her tightly and soothing her pain.

After nearly an hour of being held and comforted by Gianni, Manny suddenly felt ashamed, quickly wiping away her tears and standing up. "I- I should go."

"No. Please."

"I can't be with you Gianni. I can't make it any clearer. I can't do it … it's just too hard. I can't stand to be around you. I can't stand you _touching _me or _looking _at me the way you do." She shook her head, spitting out only half-truths. "Please, just leave me alone." Manny rushed towards the guesthouse, sobbing quietly.

She had done the right thing, right? She let Gianni go once and for all and it was going to hurt. She knew it … now all she had to do was prepare herself for losing her best friend. Once Manny told him the truth, all of it, he wouldn't want anything to do with her either. At least they'd finally be free of her … and she'd always have herself in the end.

SCENE

"Ellie?" Nurse Vita smiled, looking down at a young red-head who had been in the hospital for a couple of weeks now.

"Where am I?" Ellie's eyes fluttered opened as she looked up at an unfamiliar face.

"You're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Ellie sighed. "Oh." This meant that she really _had _tried to kill herself, and even worse … she failed. "Does my … mom know what happened?" She spat out in between coughs as the nurse handed her some water. A dry throat will do that to you. "And how long have I been here?"

"Whoa. Slow down." Vita smiled. "You've had guests everyday since you've been here. Two have been here everyday."

"Who my mom and Ash?" Ellie scoffed. Great. Sean definitely didn't want anything to do with her now.

"Actually a young man and a young girl … I don't think her name was Ashley."

"Sean?" Ellie whispered desperately. "Can you not tell anyone about me waking up?" Ellie ran her hands through her hair, suddenly getting stressed out.

"It's procedure that we at least tell your parents. You understand, right Ellie?"

"Yeah." She nodded, internalizing what she was really feeling. Seeing her mom and Sean again not what she was looking forward to.

SCENE

"Hey Liberty." JT waved as she kept walking, preoccupied with what happened this morning. "Liberty? Hey." He ran to catch up with her. "I thought being friends at least meant greeting one another." JT smiled.

"Can you be serious for at least one second James?"

"Okay … do you want to tell me what's going on?" JT asked.

"Danny. He is threatening to tell mom about my pregnancy. I really don't get what's up with him. Danny knows that if mom finds out, my time at Degrassi is over. No summer internship, no study abroad, no … anything." Liberty vented. "I'll have to live with her … again."

"Is that what's really bothering you or is it something else?" JT probed.

"I told you I am _not _having this conversation here James. I can totally handle what happened. It happens to women all over the world. I'm not any different." Liberty rolled her eyes, walking determinedly into the school.

As she walked by, people whispered and some giggled as Darcy walked up to Liberty. "I'm really sorry about what happened Liberty. I want you to know that the Christian Association is praying for you."

"What?" Liberty paused in place, stunned. "How does she … did you say anything?" JT shook his head, confused as Danny stared at JT for a while and then Liberty with a small smile. "Danny, what have you done?"

"I told the truth once and for all."

"Why are you doing this?" Liberty wondered.

"You care about him more than you do about me … ever since the two of you have been together, I haven't mattered to you." Danny almost yelled.

"That is not true." Liberty's eyebrows scrunched together, her mouth partially open from shock.

"Yeah, it is. When was the last time we did something together, just you and me?"

"Come on Danny. We do stuff together all the time. I want you to stop this … And please don't tell mom." Liberty begged.

"Now you listen when your future is in jeopardy. Well, maybe it's too late big sis." Danny brushed past his sister as Liberty suppressed the urge to hide her face in her hands.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him." JT offered.

"No. He'll stop. He knows what this will do to me. He has to."

SCENE

"Have you decided how we're going to tell your parents about all of this?" Manny wondered, having trouble finding any comfort lately.

"I think they already know." Marco sighed, taking Manny's hand in his.

"So, what do we do? I know your parents want more from you."

"You mean _expect _more from me. Gianni is supposed to be the screw-up and here I am getting some chick knocked up." Marco regretted the words as soon as they came from his mouth.

"Some chick? I'm just your token now, am I? So that you can go up to your daddy and say look I'm not gay, I've even had sex with a woman." Manny mimicked him. "This is so pathetic." She started packing her things.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Don't be so defensive. You're more than just some just … you're my chick." Marco smiled, trying to even out the tension.

"I was afraid to let you hear this earlier, but Dylan called." Marco paused upon hearing the name. "He wants to get back with you."

"So? I'm with you." Marco hugged Manny slowly.

"See, that's just the problem. You're only with me because you think that … this baby is yours. But it's not." Her voice suddenly got higher. "I was pregnant before we had sex."

"Manny, damn it! What the hell are you talking about?" Marco began to get angry.

"You know who it is … Gianni …"

SCENE

"Ellie… it's me, Sean." He began, not knowing that she was fully awake, but too embarrassed to open her eyes. What would she say to him, 'It was your fault?' and 'If you leave I'll try it again?' That was what she felt, but on top of everything Ellie felt stupid.

She had not only betrayed his trust, but her friends, and her own. If she couldn't get over this problem now, it would only get worse. Stress never lessened. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. I've been waiting for you to come back and I'll keep waiting for you."

Ellie tried not to move, pretending as though she were still unconscious. She wanted to hear what he had to say and wanted to know why he was still here.

"I promise when you wake up, everything will change. I'll make the effort to make sure you get the help you need. And I'll never abandon you. Ever."

"Ellie. It's me." Another less familiar female voice began.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" Sean asked angrily.

"I'm here to pay my … respects and talk to you."

"One, she is not dead and two I have nothing to say to you." Sean pouted.

"Yeah, well I'm not through. I don't know why you k--"

"Not in front of her." Sean shushed Hazel, as Ellie heard footsteps walk a little further away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Hazel asked, staring at his lips and feeling the heat, reliving that moment. "Do you have feelings for me?" She pressed once he kept silence. "We you feeling lonely? Huh Sean?"

"I felt … sorry for you." He lied, looking down at the ground.

"Because your relationship with Ellie is so perfect." Hazel muttered sarcastically.

"What am I supposed to say when she wakes up?" Sean began. "Am I supposed to just say 'oh you were right about Hazel and I?' No, I can't do it."

"So, if Ellie wasn't here … I just need to know … I think it was a mistake too." Hazel finished, as her phone started ringing. "And Jimmy's calling. Is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Hazel backed away with a sigh, searching Sean's eyes for something more, but whatever he was feeling, he was hiding and well. "Yeah, Jimmy…"

(A/N: What do you think of this? Is anyone reading anymore? Right now, this and Double Standard are the easiest for me to write, so I'm trying to update DS this week too. Just make sure to review and pass the word along about these two stories! Munchies! –NL)


	6. Don't Say You Love Me

Chapter Six: Don't Say You Love Me

"Uh-huh." Hazel pretended to be happy in front of Sean. As soon as she was out of earshot, she said, "You have some nerve calling."

"Hazel, what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, having no idea that Hazel had been at his house earlier that day.

"I'm giving you a chance to come clean." Hazel pressed as Jimmy racked his brain, but couldn't think of a reason why Hazel would be mad with him.

"Why don't you come over and explain it to me." He suggested, thinking about hanging out with her instead. It was probably just code for that or something. Hazel couldn't possibly know what he had been doing when she was away.

"You have fifteen." Hazel hung up the phone quickly as Jimmy shook Madison until she woke up.

"Round two?" She smiled, still a little high from earlier.

"Go. It's time for you to get the hell out." He got out of bed. "Hazel's coming over." Jimmy smiled, turning on the shower to his bathroom.

"Oh. Shower. Want company?" Madison walked into the bathroom to see a very naked, yet well-toned Jimmy.

"No. I'm good. Can you leave?" He demanded as Madison pulled off what was left of her clothes.

"Look, the way I see it, I'm calling the shots. Five minutes and I'll be gone." She hopped into the shower with Jimmy smiling and kissing him abruptly. For a while, Madison just stood and watched him. This could all be hers, if she played her cards right.

SCENE

"You what? How could you?" Marco started crying instantly.

"Marco." Manny rushed to his side, trying to hug him.

"Please don't." He begged, moving away. "Please tell me, why'd you have to do that? You let Gianni take away the one thing—the one thing that was mine." Marco wept quietly.

"Bull fucking shit. Marco, I _threw _myself at you for a year and it wasn't until Gianni that I 'mattered.' You just wanted the token. You wanted to kid yourself into thinking you're through with dudes because of Dylan." Manny shook her head disappointed. "But you're not. You don't even know how to fuck right." Before she could say anything else, Manny felt Marco's small hand make contact with her soft cheek.

"I want you and that … bastard out of my house."

"I'm leaving already." Manny shot back, dumping everything into her suitcase without really folding anything.

SCENE

"Danny, what is the meaning of this?" Liberty looked in horror at the flier her brother had been handing out everywhere. "Why is it so wrong that I made a mistake?"

"Don't talk to me." Danny spat out, smiling at a group of people who were getting closer to him. "Flier?"

As a grade ten guy reached out for the flier, Liberty snatched it back. "I'll get you for this Danny."

"I think not." He smiled back smugly as Darcy passed by, giving Liberty another sympathetic look.

"Ms. Van Zant." Ms. H, the school principal, interrupted motioning to one of the fliers. "I'd like to see you in my office … you too Danny."

SCENE

"How are you feeling?" Sean wondered concerned and sitting on the bed, stroking Ellie's hair carefully. She was breakable now, not the rock she'd always been for him.

"Good. So, why was Hazel here?" Ellie shot out abruptly.

Sean stopped touching Ellie, evaluating how much to expose and what would exactly be called a lie. He finally decided on, "She was worried about you."

"Yeah. Sure." Ellie smirked, disbelieving him. "Hazel was probably hoping that I was dead so she'd have a chance at you."

"Ellie, don't be jealous. You know she just hangs around because I stopped Rick … okay?" Sean explained with a sigh, suddenly looking depressed. He hated thinking about it, how he was a killer and was _praised _for it. Rick was just a kid like everyone else. He didn't deserve what was done to him—anymore than Jimmy deserved to be paralyzed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I see all the way those girls look at you--" Ellie was cut off by a reassuring look from Sean.

"They don't compare to you." He declared, kissing her instinctively rather than spontaneously. In that moment he truly believed Ellie was the one for him until the kiss was over and all he could think about was how crushed Hazel looked after he lied to her about his feelings.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Ellie looked up at Sean, vulnerably as Sean glanced away from her forceful stare. He didn't want to be with Ellie. Not yet. Not now, but last time he told her no, she almost killed herself.

If he did it again … she might actually succeed. Sean knew he couldn't take that risk. "Forever." He grunted, squeezing a now beaming Ellie's hand.

"I'm sorry Liberty but I must ask are these rumors true?" Ms. H wondered as Danny exchanged glances with his sister.

"Well … yes, they are." Liberty sighed as Danny looked at her in disbelief.

"But I thought you—JT?"

"Is this a problem Ms. H? I'll resign my Student Body President title if need be." Liberty offered upset that it had to come out this way. JT had convinced her to get an abortion the first time but somehow she had ended up pregnant again, but by someone else …

" Liberty." The principal sighed. "I'm afraid that's not all you'll be resigning." She handed Liberty a form. "This states that--"

"I have to leave. Why?"

"Our no tolerance policy extends to teenage pregnancy too. We're trying to promote a better school atmosphere."

"What about all of the others … like Manny Santos?" She wondered. It was no secret that Manny had been pregnant for a while, even though she still wasn't really showing.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this, but let's just say you're the only protestor so far." Ms. H admitted. "Please understand that we just want a better Degrassi." She handed Liberty a pen.

"By kicking female students out and letting the male students that caused half of this to stay in school. No." Liberty shook her head firmly. "I will not sign. You can't make me leave. I won't." She stood up abruptly and walked out of the office, leaving Danny and Ms. H.

**Scene**

Manny had spent the night falling asleep by the restaurant she had eaten in, not because she wanted to but because Gianni had come to take the car back. And now, all she literally had were the clothes on her back, a few dollars which were probably stolen by now, and a small bag full of necessities.

What was she going to do now? Manny walked back into the restaurant and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. She could do this. Anything was better than going back to live with Jacob. She couldn't—not just because of what he would do to her, but how it would make her look, like a liar.

(NOT NEARLY FINISHED, BUT THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT. I WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT I'M STILL UPDATING … IT'S JUST TAKING A LITTLE WHILE—NL)


	7. I’m Undecided about You Again

Chapter Seven: See it to Believe it

**Scene**

Manny had spent the night falling asleep outside the restaurant she had eaten in, not because she wanted to, but because Gianni had come to take the car back. And now, all she literally had were the clothes on her back, a few dollars which were probably stolen by now, and a small bag full of necessities.

What was she going to do now? Manny walked back into the restaurant and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. She could do this. Anything was better than going back to live with Jacob. She couldn't—not just because of what he would do to her, but how it would make her look like a liar.

This was the same scenario that she had been following for three days now … she told Gianni that she was going to live with her aunt—who didn't exist and secretly prayed that he wouldn't come back her and see her hanging out on these streets.

"Are you just going to keep wandering around here or you have someplace to be?" Someone asked, but Manny kept walking partially because she didn't know who was addressing her and partially because she was afraid to respond.

"Yo. Excuse me!" The voice yelled again as Manny gained enough courage to turn around. It would be all right. She didn't have anything of value … anymore. Sixty-dollars could only get you so far.

"Yeah?" Manny put on a smile because people responded to that. No one ever killed or mugged someone who smiled in their face.

"You live around here?" The woman walked closer to her. As she came within a couple of feet of Manny, she realized that this was really a _teenager_, like her. The girl looked so … old … maybe it was how she was carrying herself, but Manny sudden started to get worried again. "Don't worry. I used to live on the streets too."

"I don't live on the streets."

"Where did you sleep last night? Not in a home." The girl offered as Manny clinched her jaw angrily, but she was right … as of right now, Manny Santos was homeless and nearing her last two months of pregnancy.

"I don't have any money!" Manny yelled. "If that's what you want. I just … I just need some time to fix things, that's all."

"I'm not judging you, but you look like you need help." The girl offered, flipping her red hair back. "I'm Joni." She offered as Manny became reluctant to shake her hand. "Fine. I understand you're scared, but just trust me. I can help you get a job, you can live with me and the girls."

"What girls?" Manny wondered naïvely.

"You'll see. Come on." Joni took off in the opposite direction from which Manny had watched Gianni drive off last night.

**Scene**

"Jimmy, get out here!" Hazel pounded on the door. Ten minutes. She waited ten minutes like a dumby. By now, Jimmy had to know that he had Hazel … anyway he wanted her, she was his… or so it seemed.

After hearing more scurrying and scuffling, then giggles, Jimmy appeared at the door completely wet … and shirtless.

"You changed the locks." Hazel commented with a pout.

"My dad did. You know I would never do that to you." He took Hazel's hand, a move that came so naturally, and lead her into her living room.

"Don't think you can just hide things from me and I won't find out." Hazel plopped onto the couch. "I want the truth." She stared straight into his eyes in fear that looking anywhere else would deter her from her mission.

"The truth … hmm …" Jimmy smiled smooth, getting Hazel to rise to her feet, kissing her tenderly. "The truth is … I have been hiding something from you." With a smile, Jimmy bent down on one knee. "Hazel, will you--"

"You can't be serious, can you?" With a pause, she thought about what to say next. All of her instincts were telling her that this was weird and awkward somehow … and way too random. And then, she thought about Sean, not like anything was going on or anything, but how would she be able to handle this when she was still trying to figure out why that kiss happened. Finally, Hazel decided what she was going to do. "There's no way that this is all about you loving me."

"What? Are you telling me I don't love you girl?" Jimmy wondered, frozen in place.

"Maybe … I don't know, but there are some things I need to figure out first."

**Scene**

"How does it feel to be back?" Sean wondered, holding onto Ellie tightly.

"You can let me go. I promise I won't disappear if you take your eyes off of me for a second." Ellie joked, but secretly she was looking watching Sean watching her. That suicide attempt, as weird as it sounds, was the best thing that had happened in her life.

"I worry about you."

"Don't. As long as we're together, I have no reason to all of that stuff." Ellie smiled to herself. She couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you grinning about?"

"You, lookin sexy." Ellie jumped into Sean with a force that knocked him into the wall.

"Whoa." Sean smirked despite himself.

"Months cooped up in that hospital … I dreamt about you." Ellie hopped back into the floor. "It was horrible … I couldn't find my way out. I kept calling for you and looking for you … and there were people after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted you." She cried softly, falling into Sean's arms, her place.

"Ellie…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know you feel the same." Ellie wiped her tears quickly. "Just tell me why you were kissing Hazel Aden and we'll be even."

**Scene**

"So, these are the girls." Joni introduced Manny after the proper arrangements were being made. Right now, Joni managed to get a job for her as a waitress in a "Gentleman's Club." As soon as Manny got rid of that baby, she could be a star. Joni had a knack for finding "Ritche's" best girls and Manny had the face, the innocence … all the things these slime balls that came here loved.

"Hi." Manny waved shyly as Joni led her to a room. She hadn't told Manny all of the conditions, but as someone who had once been in Manny's position, Joni knew that she had few options. Truly, there was only one option—prostitution. It was all right. The girls had to a system to make it work, and soon … they would be able to buy the joint themselves and make it respectable.

"You don't have to be shy like that. You're one of us now."

Manny smiled. Everyone seemed to think that she was going to be working with them when she really didn't know. All of this seemed too much for her. She'd have to think about it. "So, is there a phone here?"

"Of course. You have your own line in your room, but it's supposed to be strictly for business so make it quick."

"Okay." Manny forced a smiled again, watching Joni until she walked away. She knew exactly who to call.

**Scene**

"Ms. H, you can't do this." Liberty protested again after she had tried to come to school for the second day in a row and was rejected. "You're ruining my life."

"I'm sorry Liberty. You have to leave."

"I'm going to fight this. There's a clause or loophole out there somewhere. I will find it and when I do, get ready to lose your position as Head of Degrassi Community School."

"What was that about?" JT bumped into Liberty as she left Ms. H's office. "I haven't seen you in class."

"They're doing a convention. It's pretty big and I was chosen out of everyone in the whole school to do it." She lied. Pregnancy one drama, a second time with someone else mega drama

"Funny, I haven't heard anything about it." JT replied.

"It's top secret, but I know I can trust you." Liberty rushed out of the front steps of Degrassi. She wasn't even _showing _yet and this baby was causing trouble. There was only one thing left to do—talk to the father.

**Scene**

Sean tried to think of what to say as the doorbell interrupted things. Who could this be? Looking through the peep hole, Sean saw Hazel and panicked. Everything started to beat faster, he started to sweat. How was Sean going to get out of this one?

"You go get it. I'll be in the room."

"Okay." Waiting until Ellie was out of the living room, Sean opened the door and immediately closed it behind him so that he and Hazel could talk in private. "I thought you weren't sticking around anymore."

"I'm not." She sighed. "Can you just walk with me?"

"And why are you here?" Sean wondered ashamed that she had seen how he was living … it wasn't horrible, but since he'd shared all those intimate details with her, Hazel's opinion suddenly mattered a lot more to him.

"Jimmy proposed." She spat out eagerly, but Sean couldn't read the expression on her face.

"You didn't say yes to that asshole, did you?" He growled, letting jealousy get the best of him.

"I don't know what to do." Hazel whispered. "What would you do?" She asked, making her away to a swing on the playground as Sean followed.

"Swings?" Sean smirked.

"Jimmy?"

"Dump his ass. You know he's cheating."

"But I've never actually _seen _him do anything. It's just speculation … plus why would he want to marry me if there was someone else involved?"

"All guys want more than one girl." Sean responded quietly, trying not to pout. How could Hazel even _consider _going back to Jimmy?

"Does that include you? Who do you want?" She asked ever so softly, but still expectantly. "We'll be friends no matter what." She patted Sean's hand a few times before finally resting her hand in his.

"I don't get this." Sean muttered in between kisses that Hazel was giving.

"I don't either, but it feels right." She hugged him closely as the two shared a swing. Resting her head on Sean's shoulder, Hazel wondered, "What are we going to do when everyone finds out?"

"Finds out what?"

"That we feel more than platonic-y between us?"

"We can't be together." Sean stated stonily.

"I know but … if you could tell Ellie, and I tell Jimmy that we both want an open relationship, then no one can get hurt and we can just see…" She suggested, wanting this more than anything else right now.

"An open relationship? Do you think they'll go for it …" Sean, blinded by this feeling he was getting from Hazel, agreed. "You're brilliant." In one swift movement, he picked her up, swinging her around.

**Scene**

"Gianni, hey it's me." Manny began to leave a message on his machine. She couldn't believe he wasn't there. "Umm … I'm doing fine. My uncle—aunt, My aunt is great. She's teaching me French and I love it here." She took in a deep breath as not to cry. "So if you could--"

"Hello?" Manny heard loud breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Gianni?"

"Manny, where the hell have you been? I thought you were still going to finish the year at Degrassi."

"Right now, with the baby and all … I'm not" She admitted.

"You can't do that. People say they'll go back, but no one ever does." Gianni sighed. "Can I at least see you again?"

"Gianni. I—I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"I can't wait for you forever." Gianni croaked still amazed at how this girl controlled his every thought.

"I'm not asking you to. Kendra's a really nice girl. Maybe you should try her."

(Here's more for you guys … it's been nearly two months … since I've started all of this stuff for school again. I'm going to update weekly or bi-weekly, but do a regular schedule. Here it is: But I still NEED reviews for guaranteed regular updates, unless I get writer's block.  --NL)

Tuesdays: Fool of Me/In the Deep

Thursdays: Wild Horses Two: La Tortura

Fridays: Double Standard or Beautiful Goodbye

Saturdays/Sundays: You're Gonna Burn Before You're Mellow


	8. Why'd You Do It?

Chapter Eight: Why'd You Do it?

"So what was that all about? You're taking late night calls now?" Ellie scoffed, changing the sheets on the bed.

"I was just talking to her." Sean tried to explain.

"But you couldn't invite whoever that was inside. Are you hiding stuff from me Sean because if you are I can't—"

"Will you just chill out? I'm not doing anything stupid." Sean walked out into the living room.

"Now you won't even talk to me. Didn't we say we'd at least be honest? If you want to be with someone else go." She demanded, glaring at Sean and daring him to hurt her again.

"I don't know what I want Ellie, but all this pressure … I want an open relationship." He blurted out.

"What? You can't be serious. I'm not going to share you with—"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school all right?" Sean grabbed up a jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked, but she was met with the sound of the slamming door in her face.

**Scene**

"So you meet the boss today girlie. Psyched?" Joni wondered, styling Manny's hair unto thick ringlets.

"Umm … sure. What is it exactly that I have to do?"

"Smile and be you. Ritchie is gonna love you. I guarantee it." Joni smiled, putting down the curling iron and grabbing Manny's hand. "We have to get going if you don't want to be late.

"Sure. Can I … have a second?" Manny wondered as Joni nodded.

"Two minutes—tops."

Manny gave her a smile in return rushing to the phone. She put the ringer on silent and she told Gianni to call her around this time. 'He should be on his lunch break' she thought, hoping she hadn't already missed him. "Hello?" She whispered as the caller id info popped up.

"Waiting for me or something?" Gianni joked as Manny laid back down onto the bed, not caring about the ringlets Joni had spend hours perfecting.

"Me waiting for you? Yeah right." Manny laughed. "How's Marco?" The whole vibe of the conversation instantly changed.

"Not talking to me." Gianni retorted. "He'll get over it. But he had no right to tell you to leave. If our parents knew … you're always welcome here." Manny held the phone away from her ear, hearing giggling and people running up the stairs. She was almost caught.

"We can't keep talking like this." She whispered. "I'll write to you."

"Manny are you—" Joni stopped as Manny struggled to hang up the phone before she could suspect anything. "ready?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

**Scene **

"You can't hide from me forever." Jimmy proclaimed, tracking Hazel down in the hallway.

"Stalking is a felony."

"Not if it's in your own school. I belong here too." He responded. "What I don't get is why you freaked out on me."

"We're _seventeen _years old, that's why. Do you have any idea how many young marriages fail? And the pressure it puts on you? The minute I marry you, my family will cut me off. I'll have to pay for college myself. I'll only see them when I visit. I'm not ready for that." Hazel spat out a bunch of bogus excuses.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Jimmy explained.

"By trying to cover up whatever's going on with you? Jimmy, this isn't working out. This isn't how I wanted it to be at all." Hazel took her seat in Simpson's Media Ethics class with Jimmy beside her.

"So you want to break up?"

"No. That's totally not it." Hazel logged onto her e-mail. "It just that … you suck in between reading the lines and …" Her voice trailed off as she smiled looking at the e-mail Sean sent her. He had told Ellie. Her plan was working. "We shouldn't break up."

"Good." Jimmy leaned in for a kiss.

"But I do want to see other people." Hazel added, pulling away from him.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Read between the lines—open relationship."

**Scene**

"You got me kicked out of school." Liberty approached the baby's father at the end of the school day. "Hello." She knocked on his car as she was met by a cloud of smoke. "Your hag of a mother condemned me to my house."

"And this is my problem because…"

"Because like it or not my egg and your sperm met. There is a baby growing inside of me and—"

"Shh! Not so loud." Peter threw the cigarette out of the car window, opening the door for Liberty. "Hop in."

"I will not. Second-hand smoke kills."

"Okay." Peter shrugged, getting out of the car. "Who says it's mine?"

"I do." Liberty crossed her arms, embarrassed that they were back to this again.

"You were so wasted that night Liberty. You were _binge drinking_."

"So what? Everyone was." Liberty ran her hands through her hair. "I wouldn't place this on you if it wasn't true."

"And I don't care if it is. There's a party tonight. You should come and get some things off your mind." Peter suggested.

"Alcohol _kills_."

"Like you want that thing anyway." Peter scoffed. "Already got you kicked out of school." Liberty shook her head in response as she kept walking. "Come on. We had so much fun that time and you can't even be sure yet … it hasn't been a month." He explained.

"I'm not that kinda girl who—"

"Has fun? Yeah you are. I saw that party girl in you. Come on Libs. If you don't want to drink, you don't have to." Peter offered as Liberty agreed. Now that she wasn't in school there was nothing left to study for, nothing left to do.

**Scene **

"I'm sorry. I can't." Manny ran from Ritchie's, not knowing where she was going or what was going to happen with her stuff back at the place. It didn't matter. The way Ritchie was looking at her, smiling at her, exploring her with his eyes—Manny knew what kind of place it was … deep down she knew and she thought she could do it but seeing the other girls get ready backstage with their implanted breasts all hanging out … they were making money but they looked so unhappy and trapped.

And what would her biological father think? He called her a slut. That day her mom left him and she never heard of him again. If Manny did this, if she stripped, she'd be no better than what he called her.

"Manny? Come on Manny it's not that bad! You can't live on the streets!" Upon hearing Joni's voice, Manny ran farther and farther away until she was no longer able to hear Joni's voice.

Realizing that she was further from any part of Toronto she recognized, Manny wondered looking for some type of eatery. She was starved. The last thing she had was some Lays Stax from Joni's bad. That was three hours ago. It would be getting dark soon and all the money she had was at the apartment. "Damn it." She muttered under her breathe.

Finally stumbling upon an old mom and pop diner, Manny ran inside and sat down. Happy that it was full tonight, she ordered the cheapest but most filling meal she could find and slipped out through the bathroom window. As she safely made it outside, Manny cursed herself. She should've asked for a 'to go' box and taken that with her.

Now that she was feeding two, she was eating 4x as much as she used to. Walking around aimlessly, Manny settled into an alley. It was semi-light and no one was around. She would be safe there, or so she thought.

**Scene**

"You made it!" Peter handed Liberty a red cup. She knew what it  
contained—beer. "I knew you would." He whispered into her ear, grinding on her  
and swaying to the beat of the song playing in the background.

"You can't just give me alcohol and whisper things and think I'll forget about  
what we've done. It has real consequences--

"Which we'll think about later. I promise. Just drink.

"It'll hurt the baby." Liberty protested.

"Okay. I'll get you some artificial beer." Peter lied, just adding half Ginger  
Ale, half beer to a new red cup.

"It tastes like alcohol." Liberty responded skeptically.

"That's because this is some good shit. It's almost as good as the real thing.  
Most people can't even tell the difference.

"Except seasoned alcoholics like you." Liberty joked as she started to loosen  
up a little. She was suddenly feeling a lot … freer than before. "You bringing  
out that video camera again?" She noted as Peter zoomed the zens into her  
face. "No shots of me please.

"Why not?

"Well, it'll cost you." Liberty smiled again.

**Scene**

"So this open relationship thing means that you're into someone else? Who is  
it?" Jimmy wondered, jealous.

"Like everything is about you. I just think we should make sure we're meant to  
be a 'we' before we do the marriage thing. I promise neither one of us will  
get hurt." Hazel took her boyfriend's hands, kissing them gently.

She began to walk away. "So this means I get to see whoever I want too, right?  
" Hazel nodded in response as Jimmy and Madison caught each other's eye. At  
least this would be one last lie he'd have to tell Hazel.

**Scene**

"So how did she take it?" Hazel wondered after waiting all day to see him—Sean.

"She didn't." He responded coldly.

"Whoa. What's up with you?"

"I left okay. I spent the night elsewhere." He explained. "I needed time, you know. Ellie's all drama."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Hazel put on her best baby voice, holding onto Sean tightly. "Good news. I talked to Jimmy."

"And?"

"Let's just say that he seemed really cool about it … after the initial shock of it all." Hazel gazed at Sean who finally broke his coldness and smiled back at her. With their foreheads together the two started laughing at Sean kissed Hazel briefly and thoughtfully. "Do you think this can work?"

"I don't--"

"Hazel. You want an open relationship with _Hazel_? Thanks for telling me the whole truth." Ellie stepped in, looking at them both in disgust and deciding to skip the rest of school—at least lunch, which was coming up soon. She needed one of those emergency talk therapy sessions and Ms. Soave was the person she needed to see … quickly. The urge to cut was getting stronger and stronger. And Sean didn't even come after her to see if everything was all right.

**Scene**

"I thought you wanted this." Madison complained beaming at Jimmy's naked body.

"I do. I do." He whispered, kissing her back passionately.

"You don't." Madison sighed trying _not _to look hurt. She wasn't supposed to let him know that she cared even though it was so obvious.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's nothing against you." Jimmy came clean.

"Let me ease the pain." Madison smiled eagerly. "You know I'm good at it." She finished as Jimmy looked away. "Come on. I have some new stuff we can try … coke isn't doing it for me anymore." She took his jaw in her face, forcing Jimmy to look at her. "I know you want something new."

"I'm quitting." Jimmy pulled on some boxers and headed towards the kitchen.

"What? Be serious for like two seconds. Let's just try it. Or … I'll do it and tell you what you're missing out on." Madison pulled Jimmy back into his bedroom as they quickly had sex. Immediately after, he reached for the phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Hazel."

"Hazel? No. Hazel doesn't exist when I'm here. Got it?" Madison pushed angrily. That elated feeling she had seconds ago was gone. Now, she was back to feeling it again … depression, loneliness, all of the things she fought so hard to get away from. Just like her mother. "No. Hold this." She handed Jimmy a syringe.

"Madis… what is this?"

"Don't play dumb. It's heroine." She responded, prepping everything like she watched some of Jay's loser friends do before. When Madison first started hanging with them, she never thought she'd turn out like this. At least she was going be happy—or a form of happy. She would feel _good_, damn good.

"I don't you want doing…." That's all Madison heard before she inserted the needle and moaned in utter bliss. Everything felt good … almost as good as the thought of her not having to share Jimmy.

**Scene**

"This is beer." Liberty spat out the remaining liquid in her mouth. This whole time, she felt under some sort of spell and she couldn't figure it out. It just dawned on her. Peter. "How could you lie to me?" She wondered. "How could you jeopardize our baby?"

"What baby? You say whatever you want to get your way. I never know when you're telling the truth or not." Peter shot back, putting down his camera.

"Is this the proof you need?" Liberty lifted up her shirt, filming her slowly-protruding stomach and dropping the camera to the ground. "Oops." Throwing the rest of the beer from the cup onto Peter, Liberty raced out of the house. She needed to get home—but with a low tolerance like hers, she didn't know if she could do this …

"Liberty. Wait!" Peter ran after her as she stopped.

"What?"

"Do you want this baby?" He asked.

"I don't know what I want, but I'm going to have the baby. Then, I'll leave it up to you. You can kill it, sell it, adopt it, or keep it …" She dragged on, feeling a little dizzy yet desperately wishing that he was more like JT about the whole thing.

"Where are you going? You can't drive." Peter proclaimed.

"I'm calling a cab." Liberty held out her phone and pretended to dial and talk until Peter left. She was getting home alright, but not by a cab … or a car—she wasn't stupid—a walk … Walking home would be the best thing, Liberty decided. If only she could figure out a way to stop everything from moving around in circles.

**Scene**

"Give me all you got!" Manny felt something cold against her head as she instinctively turned to look towards the voice. "Don't turn around, you hear? Don't come any closer."

"Please. I don't have anything. I'm pregnant." Manny pleaded as she felt the barrel of the gun pressed more firmly against her head.

"Now!" He screamed as she handed over fifteen dollars, everything she had. "And that." The man briefly pointed the gun towards the diamond bracelet Ritchie had her try on earlier that day.

"I-I-It's not m-mine … I can't." Manny stuttered at the man kicked her behind her knees, forcing her to the ground.

"If you don't give me that, that won't be the only thing you'll be losing tonight." He grinned, playing with his belt buckle.

"Okay." Manny tossed it at him as the man pushed her face into the concrete and ran away. Completely alone, she knew there was only one other option—go back to Ritchie and apologize. This was her life now. This is who she had become.

(A/N: Well? I updated on time! I don't know if I'll have a new one up next Thursday or the one after but REVIEW. I don't know what I want to happen yet … I always just make it up on the spot. I hope you liked it. And here is the schedule again—mostly for my reference, but it's up anyway. –NL)

Tuesdays: Fool of Me/In the Deep

Thursdays: Wild Horses Two: La Tortura

Fridays: Double Standard or Beautiful Goodbye (COMPLETE)

Saturdays/Sundays: You're Gonna Burn Before You're Mellow


	9. Compare My Pain to Yours

Chapter Nine: Compare My Pain to Yours

"I better go take care of this." Hazel nodded disappointed as Sean ran after Ellie. As she sat down hugging her knees, she wondered would it always be like this. Would she always be the one left in the dark as Sean ran after a distraught Ellie?

"Why do you look so sad?" Paige wondered sitting beside me as I turned the other way.

"Nice to see you again. You know you're such a great friend Paige. I love how you started Jimmy on this drug thing and conveniently disappeared when things got tough."

"Haze. I knew you would be mad at me so I was _trying _to give you time to fix things … and I felt guilty." Paige began as Hazel gave her a look.

"All right. Fine. I felt _really, really _guilty for being so horrible to you." Paige admitted. "But you haven't been a perfect friend either."

"Paige, I really don't have time for this routine. We do this every time one of us messes up, but I have real problems right now." Hazel explained with a sigh.

"Our friendship isn't important to you?" Paige spat out in disgust.

"I'm not saying that, but as a _friend _if you could just give me time to fix everything, I promise we'll spend tons of time together later." Hazel promised.

"Whatever." Paige shrugged, surprised at Haze's response. She was never so nonchalant about their relationship before.

"It's just that…" Hazel stopped speaking upon seeing Jimmy wrapped up with Madison. With a quick glance, Madison smiled before moving closer to Jimmy.

"Hazel. I had no idea. What are you going to do?" Paige almost yelled as Hazel picked up her shoulder bag and stood up.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I didn't tell you this, but … Jimmy and I are in an open relationship." Hazel found herself smiling when thinking about Sean.

"Was this his idea or yours? Who is this guy that you're smiling about? I want to know!" Paige probed as Hazel tried to think of a way to explain this to Paige.

She hadn't told anyone yet, except for Jimmy. "Well…" She began still smiling. "You know Sean, right?" Paige's mouth opened in surprised as Hazel and Sean practically ran into each other when turning the corner.

"Hey." Hazel beamed as Sean looked away and Ellie snatched up his hand.

"Ouch." Paige patted Hazel on the back as she just shrugged, but what she was feeling was more than just a shrug. This was awful, a complete mess.

**Scene **

"So you finally gained some smarts. I knew you weren't just some little innocent bunny rabbit." Joni smiled as Manny stood in the doorway of the apartment. She looked tired.

"I'm only here because … someone took all I had."

"I'm not surprised." Joni ushered Manny into the house, glancing back out into the dark night before shutting the door behind her. "You're okay right? Nothing else happened?"

"No … well … they took Ritchie's bracelet."

"They what!" Joni screamed as Manny jumped in response.

"I'm s-sorry. He had a gun and I couldn't risk it." Manny sighed.

"So you came back here?" Joni wondered. "Smart move kid." She continued so smoothly that Manny couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Where are we going?"

"You're getting in the bath. Tomorrow you start working at Ritchie's and don't worry … he'll start you off easy. No stage stuff yet. You _do _sing, right?" Manny nodded as Joni ripped off her clothes. Instinctively, Manny covered herself.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm not a lesbian or anything, but … you might want to watch out for Blythe. She's a little … you know." Joni started tossing different bubble baths and scents into the tub as the water steadily rose higher and higher.

"So don't listen to anything she says. Stick with me kid and call me when you need me." Joni tossed Manny some shampoo and went to make that call to Ritchie. The pregnant thing would be a problem. But other than that, this "Manny" was their next star.

**Scene **

The next Monday morning Liberty came to school. No one knew whether she was really pregnant or not. Right now, they were just so-called rumors. But, the real mission here was the petition she had been carrying around.

"Hey Libs, glad to see you." Kendra hugged her a little too tightly as Liberty tried to make it through the day. So far, she had gotten two hundred and fifty signatures, just under the three hundred needed.

"Will you sign?"

"I don't know Libs … I agree with what you're saying, but if my parents find out that I've signed it they'll kill me. They'll make me take a pregnancy test and I haven't even _done _anything." Kendra answered apologetically, waiting for the right moment to run off.

"Of course and I won't hold it against you Kendra. You're not the first to give me a bogus excuse." Liberty snapped, getting moodier and more tired by the moment. Unbelievable. Her own—

"I'll sign." Peter came out of nowhere, hugging Liberty from behind and grabbing the clipboard out of her hands. "Wow. You're really serious about this."

"You know what this is for? What if you're mommy gets mad." Liberty pressed as Peter shrugged and signed it anyway. "You've been drinking." She noted looking at his blood-shot eyes.

"So what if I have. Life's a party. Whoo!" He yelled, rushing off down the hallway, stopping only to 'pants' someone.

"So mature."

"Who is?" JT asked, looking in the same direction that Liberty was looking.

"No one. Would you sign?"

"Me? Sign? Hmmm…." JT pretended to be deep in thought. "I will, but at a price."

"What is it?" She rolled her eyes.

"You tell me who this belongs to and we're even." He touched her stomach quickly as Liberty turned to walk away. Not today.

**Scene **

"Hey Gianni. It's me." Manny snuck the phone up to her ear after taking her bath.

"Manny? I can't even call you. Do you know your number is listed as unavailable?" Gianni wondered as Manny kept looking around paranoid. Joni always seemed to know what everyone was doing all the time.

"Oh." She answered detachedly.

"Is that all you can say? Oh? It's different without you here."

"Don't try to call me. I'll call you whenever I can … everyday." Manny promised with a sigh. She would be calling for her sake so that she could get through this thing … and then what?

"You promise?" Gianni asked as Manny sighed.

"Yeah. You shouldn't be calling here anyway. I work a lot as a waitress… they want me to do a few singing gigs too." Manny continued forcing herself to smile. It was so hard to lie to him when it would be so much easier to run away together or something stupid like that. Now, since losing that bracelet, Manny was obligated to stay here and work … until it was all paid back so she was going to be here for a long, long time.

"I called around … your aunt doesn't live in Canada. Your family's from the Philippines." Gianni jumped in as Manny momentarily covered her face in her hands. How was she going to explain this?

"So, I lied. I'm working right now … I've got this under control. That's all you need to know."

"I doubt some place is going to let a pregnant girl be a waitress and sing. What have you gotten yourself into?" Gianni started getting louder and louder.

"I'm not your child. You can't tell me what to do with my life!" Manny yelled too, trying not to get too loud.

"Like hell I can't. You're ruining it, anyone can see that." Gianni held back the urge to throw something. "I want to meet you at that restaurant."

"What? Why?"

"Meet me there or I'll find you. Do these people even know you're a minor?" He continued.

"I really want to see you but--" Manny choked out a cry as she heard footsteps near the door. Immediately, she hung up the phone. It was Joni.

**Scene **

"Were you _trying _to embarrass me today?" Hazel asked, grabbing Jimmy by the arm and pressing him against the wall.

"How is this any different from what you tried to do to me earlier this morning? You wanted an 'open relationship.' Do you know how embarrassing it is for everyone to know that?"

"Please Jimmy. Grow up for a second. This is serious." Hazel let go of him still pissed off.

"I have a feeling you were doing this whole open relationship thing before I even suggested. What's even going on with you anyway? Ever since the accident … I don't even know you." Hazel sighed.

"And you weren't seeing Cameron?" Jimmy asked as Hazel looked at him in surprise. "So the rumors were true. What happened … did he get tired of you?"

"That's not it at all Jimmy. You wouldn't understand." She explained.

"Why not? I've been trying to get myself together and do what you want me to do."

"_I _want you to do Madison on the side? Come on Jimmy. I want you to come clean. Please just be honest with me." She begged, tears in her eyes.

"Only if you promise that you won't hate me." He hugged Hazel tightly as she began to cry softly. When did things get so confusing.

**Scene **

"I saw you snuggled up good and close with Jimmy today." Sean complained as he and Hazel met at the playground again.

"And you couldn't even acknowledge me when Ellie was around." Hazel shot back. "When did things get so complicated?"

"When we decided to be honest with everyone."

"How's Ellie taking it?" Hazel crossed her legs under her body, swinging back and forth, on the swing, the wind blowing through her hair.

"She didn't. I told her I would end it." Sean admitted as Hazel forced herself to smile.

"Wow. Amazing … the same thing happened with me and Jimmy today. He promised to stop seeing Madison. I guess it was assumed that I wouldn't see you anymore either." She whispered, searching Sean's eyes for something, anything. He was better at hiding how he was feeling that she was.

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean we can't still hang out. It may be a little awkward at first, but we should all totally double date." Hazel suggested.

"Yeah, I have to go."

"Don't." Hazel demanded, her eyes beginning to water. "Let's just hang out here for a while." She clung to him tightly, taking in ever scent, every movement … everything. "Kiss me?" Hazel didn't want to forget this moment. She knew it would be the last time they'd be together.

(a/N: I didn't update last week, so I'm trying to get in updates for five stories today … then, I'll update the week after—April 17th. I'm taking a little break and I apologize for not updating every time I'm supposed to. Life is spontaneous and you never know when you won't have the inspiration, the time, or whatever. Thanks for bearing with me and reviewing! And what do YOU want to see happen? –NL)


	10. Dream of Californication

Chapter Ten: Dream of Californication

"It's been really hard on me and I don't _want _to talk about it." Liberty explained as she and JT hung out on the patio at his house. His grandma was lurking around, watching as if JT would jump onto Liberty the minute she turned her back. "And why can't we have a little privacy? I'm already knocked up."

"She's just being concerned and careful. That's what she does."

"Yeah, but I feel like a criminal. It's as though this fat belly is a big target on my forehead. People are treating me so differently ... this never happened the first time." Liberty sighed.

"I thought you learned. Now are you gonna tell me who it is or not?" He asked, patting his lap and motioning for Liberty to rest there.

"I don't know if I can." She whispered as JT began to stroke her hair. Liberty began to think how nice this was ... no pressure and completely unlike any other part of her life. That's why she had begun to open up to JT recently and to let their past be in the past.

"What if I tell you something about me?"

"I already know everything about you." Liberty laughed looking up at JT.

"No. There's a lot you don't know." He continued.

"I know you want to tell me, so just do it." She smiled.

"Okay, seriously ... the real reason I live with my grandma is because my mom has a drug problem--always has, well since I was born. She's off in the streets somewhere and I've lived without her since." He admitted.

"I feel like I should be comforting you or something but I heard that on a tv show before." Liberty rolled her eyes. "Tell me something true. Tell me something I don't know."

"How about something I never said." He suggested. "When we were together--"

"JT. Don't." Liberty sat up suddening, turning to face JT. "Let's not."

"Let's. When we were together, I never apologized for my part in the whole deal. I never realized how much stress YOU were under, all the time and I didn't do anything to help. That's why ... if your baby's father won't help you I will. I just feel so ..." He stopped as his voice cracked. "guilty."

"I know. Me too." Liberty sighed, tears streaming down her face. "I feel stupid that it happened again, I mean what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"And why Peter?" Liberty wondered without thinking.

"Peter..."

**Scene**

"This is over." Jimmy sighed, watching Madison poke another needle under her skin as the heroin took over her complete body. "Will you cut that out?" He asked, secretly craving some of what she had. "It's so outdated."

"So is having sex with a girl, repeatedly might I add, and dumping her on her ass." All of the things dropped from Madison's hands as she rested back on the bed post. Bliss, complete and utter bliss.

"Look, why'd you do that? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Jimmy explained as Madison smiled at him. She was gone.

"You know what I want to do?" She wondered with a smile.

"I'll drive you home." Jimmy threw Madison's clothes at her determined to get her out of his house as soon as possible. She was way too trashed to do anything by herself and he was kind of interested to find out what kind of parents she had, that would like her ruin herself like this ... 'probably the same type as me,' Jimmy thought to himself. "Where do you live?" Jimmy wondered with Madison in the passenger's seat of the car. Her high had worn off enough by now.

"Why don't we go back to your place?"

"No. You can't stand there anymore." Jimmy sighed. "Give me directions or I'll drop you off in the street." He threatened as Madison shrugged.

"You wouldn't be the first." She pointed to the right as the two rode in silence.

"You live here?" Jimmy asked, looking at a run down, unkept apartment.

"You want the grande tour?" Madison asked sarcastically. She was already embarrassed, but embarrassment wasn't something she handled well. When she felt like this, Madison always found a way to beat it down--she would never let anyone see her down.

"No one will steal my car?" He wondered, triple locking it.

"You have insurance. You'll be fine." Madison took Jimmy's hand, electricity shooting up her body. It was like that sometimes when they touched. "This is my place." She unlocked the door to one of the places on the second floor. "Nobody's home ... It's just me."

"You live alone?"

"What other choice to I have? My parents were like yours, but when they found out that I was with you, a black guy, they flipped out. They didn't even care about me getting high all the time. They just didn't want me with you ... they had this picture of this big, dark guy that was gonna give them brown babies instead of coca butter ones and they flipped out."

"Aren't you ... black?"

"Yeah. That's the real screwed up part. My parents have spent most of their lives trying to pretend they're not ... bleaching my skin when I was little, not letting me go out into the sun, really dumb shit. They just want me to be white so bad and I don't want to pretend. I mean, I know we're not together, but I couldn't risk not kicking it with you." Madison smiled. "And don't start pitying me. I'm handling my shit."

"They help you pay for this?"

"Like hell they do." Madison rolled her eyes. "Their cheap asses didn't leave me with a dime ... I pay for this which is why it looks like crap." She shrugged. "Now you see why I always chill out your place?"

"Don't give me the guilt trip and put this all on me. You should've said something." Jimmy argued.

"You should've cared about someone else other than yourself. You're so fucking selfish that I can't stand you sometimes."

"And you're such a slut ... it's so easy with you, I fuck you out of pity." He shot back.

"Then get the hell out. Go back to your 'virgin' girlfriend. Go tell her you're a fucking drug addict and see how she reacts." Madison shrugged, keeping her cool. No one was gonna made her lose it.

"Madison, I..." Jimmy sighed, touching her lightly.

"Do I have to say it again? Leave."

"Does this mean you aren't talking to me anymore?" Jimmy wondered, actually feeling like he was losing something important to him.

"I'll give you a couple of days to suffer ... think about how you're gonna make it up to me and it better be huge." Madison gave him a light push, bolting the door behind him. That was super-weird, but she had a ten o'clock appointment.

Somehow she was gonna have to pay for all the stuff she just shoved up her veins.

"Come in!" She yelled after hearing a knock.

"Am I too early?" Madison smiled. He was a young one, a virgin no doubt.

"No. You're right on time. What do you want?"

"Umm ... I ..." He muttered as she forced herself to kiss him slowly. This was just a job, just acting, she reminded herself. After being with Jimmy, the only thing she got out of it was the money. "I don't think I can..."

"We can do whatever you want. I just need the rest of my money okay?" Madison reached into his pocked and found a couple of bills. Two twenties. "This will do."

"But, I already paid."

"What about a tip? Haven't you heard of it?" She smiled. "If you don't want to ... we can do something else ... I'll let you give me a massage." Madison grinned again. She loved it when nervous guys like this were her clients. That means she got free money ... those regulars made her life hell.

**Scene**

Sean was still a little drunk when Hazel kissed, him ... really drunk, but he was good at hiding it.

"Hazel, we shouldn't be ..."

"Who cares?" She kissed him again. "This is the last time we'll ever get to do this."

"What if someone sees?" Sean asked completely taken in by her beauty. Hazel Aden was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"You're right." She pulled away, straightening her clothes and tenderly touching her neck where Sean had kissed her. "I hope it doesn't leave a mark." She joked.

"Can we?" He wondered kissing Hazel again, his tongue searching hers.

"Don't even try it. You know I can't, not until ... you know." She shrugged. "I'm already doing way more than I should anyway, but I wish we could. There's only one way we could." Hazel joked.

"So you'll marry me?" Sean jokingly got down on one knee, holding onto Hazel's hand.

"Only if you mean it." Hazel answered seriously. She was not ready for marriage, but she wanted Sean in her life.

"Let's go down to city hall tomorrow."

"Why wait? They're open now." Hazel joked back as Sean nodded, only with the combination of the natural high he was feeling and the alcohol were getting to him ... he joked about it, but was a second away from doing it.

As they continued to laugh, Ellie watched from the background. She wasn't stupid. She'd followed Sean out there and it was time to give him a dose of his own medicine ... starting with Jimmy.

"Let's go." Sean took Hazel's hand, running through the playground and past Ellie, who narrowly escaped being seen.

"We can get a cab you know." Hazel offered.

"It's more fun this way." He took her hand as the two ran across town in a state of near insanity and elation.

(A/N: This isn't my 2nd most visited story anymore .. OTH is so I decided to add another chapter to see if anyone's REALLY reading. You guys wanted a sequel, so here it is even though it feels more like a different story. What do you think will happen? Tell me. I don't want this to be a typical story so one day I might go one direction and the next feel like going in another one. Thanks so much to BlackRose who always has something to say. Much love! --NL)


	11. I Let the Beast in too Soon

Chapter Eleven: I Let the Beast in too Soon

"Where do you get off?" JT York yelled, anticipating this moment since Liberty broke the news.

"JT back off. What's your deal?" Peter shrugged it off, continuing walking like everything was cool, like he wasn't the one responsible for Liberty's latest crisis.

"You knocked up Liberty. You ruined her life and now you want to walk away like it's _nothing? _Did you think you were getting away with it? Well, you're not." JT pushed Peter again, this time knocking him into one of the lockers.

"I don't want to have to hurt you York. This is adult business. I'm handling it." Peter shook it off, preparing himself for JT's next hit.

"By being a father?"

"By getting rid of it." Peter smirked knowing this would push JT over the edge. In a failed attempt at protecting Liberty, JT threw his best punch, which Peter not only blocked but tripped JT onto the floor in the process. "Told you not to mess with me kid." Peter smiled, pulling out his video camera and filming the look of humiliation on JT's face.

Still hyped over what happened, JT could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. If he could just stay focused enough to—

"What happened here?" Liberty waddled towards him looking very tired.

"Didn't they suspend you?"

"You promised you wouldn't fight him James. Why did you do this? Why … now?"

"What does that mean?" JT stood up, getting a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"I'm already the talk of the school and now you go fighting PETER? Everyone knows now. They're gonna figure it out or at least say that I was messing around with both of you and … don't know who the father is." Liberty began walking. "Tell me this, why can't you ever listen? Why don't you?"

"I'm doing you a favor. Peter's being a jerk and--"

"Don't. I can't clean up both our messes."

" Liberty, where is this coming from?" He asked as Liberty closed her eyes, resting her face in her hands. "Are you … okay?"

"Just give me a second … I'm a little dizzy." She added with a small laugh. "But I can handle it…"

"Maybe you should just go home."

"No. There's this huge student council meeting today and I have to be there. We're setting up things for next year and I … never mind. You wouldn't understand." And just like that, they were back to square one.

* * *

Sean woke up the next afternoon half-passed out. He didn't know what he had done last night, but it had something to do with Hazel and … "Ugh." He groaned, trying to prevent a pending hang-over by taking it slow. 

Whatever happened last night didn't matter. Nothing mattered but doing right by Ellie and forgetting Hazel forever …even though no one made him feel like she did … and when she looked at him with those expecting eyes—"Damn." Sean cursed to himself.

Thinking about this situation was worse than a hang-over. And forget about school today … it was already past twelve. Ms. H warned him—three more absences and he'd be repeating grade eleven.

While everyone else would be graduating, Sean would be alone again. "Damn it." He sighed again, knowing what he was going to have to do—face Degrassi.

* * *

" Madison. What's up?" Jimmy hugged her in the hallway, hoping that she had seen his apology present. 

"I didn't say you could touch me." She pouted, but didn't push him away.

"Did you see your locker."

"Yeah." Madison shrugged.

"And?"

"So you gave me some cheap bracelet. That makes up for you telling me I'm nothing? Try again." Madison held bookbag closer to her body.

"Well, you know what? I don't care. You're just drama. All drama."

"Which you can't get enough of." She cracked a smile. "You owe me a lot more … presents if you think I'm gonna just get over it."

"It can't be anything … you know. Me and Hazel." Jimmy reminded her as Madison's smile faded.

"Why don't you talk to her about that. You guys seem to be on different pages now and if I were you, I would ask about her and Cameron if you know what I mean."

* * *

Hazel was in a state of pure untainted joy. Ever since last night, when she and Sean had made things official, all she could do was smile and pray for the moment were she'd see him again. 

Why shouldn't she? Sean did everything she asked for last night … took on her religion, everything just to be with her. But somehow being at Degrassi was tampering with that happiness.

Something was about to go down. She could just feel it, but she wasn't exactly expecting the person that was standing in front of her.

"Sean!" Hazel screamed running towards her spouse. Husband, that was the word. "Where have you been?" She hugged him tightly, kissing Sean softly. "I know we didn't get a chance to talk about last night but--" She kissed him again, giggling.

"What happened?"

"You don't … remember?" Hazel backed away, hurt. "Sean. We got married. I'm Ms. Aden-Cameron now." She smiled, unsurely.

"Oh God. Hazel…" Sean looked up. How could news like this be so good, but so bad at the same time.

(A/N: Okay, so this is my latest update in months to any of my stories, but the chapter is incomplete ... I'm trying to balance this with my real life so be patient with me and keep reading! --NL)

* * *

"Sean!" Hazel screamed running towards her spouse. Husband, that was the word. "Where have you been?" She hugged him tightly, kissing Sean softly. "I know we didn't get a chance to talk about last night but--" She kissed him again, giggling.

"What happened?"

"You don't … remember?" Hazel backed away, hurt. "Sean. We got married. I'm Ms. Aden-Cameron now." She smiled, unsurely.

"Oh God. Hazel…" Sean looked up. How could news like this be so good, but so bad at the same time?

* * *

"It's okay. Really … Just let me, get out of here will you?" Hazel added, masking the hurt she was feeling. 

"Hazel."

"Jimmy…"

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Marriage? Married Sean? You know I don't normally buy into the Degrassi rumors, but when I see you and Hazel KISSING and then arguing, it makes me think they hold some weight this time." Ellie 

"You don't have to worry. Whatever happened is definitely over now." Sean nodded ready for shop class. He needed time to think about something else other than the drama that he kept getting caught up in.

"So you admit something _did _happen. I really don't want to play this game with you. I won't be the pathetic girlfriend doing whatever to hold onto her boyfriend." Ellie started popping the rubber bands on her wrists. If she stayed calm, she could do this. "I've already embarrassed myself once Sean."

"Do you want me to move out then?" Sean threw up his hands in defeat. There was no winning today.

"You know I can pay the bill on my own. So, of course not. Regardless of what happens, we should still be able to coexist." Ellie sighed though truly believing the opposite. Who could be okay with living with their ex when things were never officially ended?

"Maybe you should go back to living with your mom. She loves you." Sean offered as Ellie shook her head.

"Don't pretend to know about that situation. My mother didn't even care enough about someone else to visit me in the hospital." Ellie shrugged. "But I don't do the doom and gloom role. I accept things as they are. I accept that we're over. We'll talk about living arrangements later."

* * *

"Do you see this?" Gianni threw out a cluster of newspaper articles in front of Marco, onto his afternoon lunch. 

"Do you see me eating? Whatever it is, I do not care." Marco responded moodily, burying his head in his hands. When would this thing be over? Getting trashed last night to get Manny off his mind was definitely the wrong thing to do.

"Look, your hung over and pissed off. Get over it. You should feel happy … this is the first time in your life that someone hasn't chosen me over you." Gianni rested his chin on the back of the chair.

"Would you get over yourself for a moment? This isn't about you or Manny and if I had know … I should've just gone to school." Marco sighed. "less of a headache" he muttered under his breathe.

"Anyway, look at those. Prostitutes and exotic dancers are being killed everyday. Actually, the numbers are up in this area." Gianni continued.

"Doing a project on it? Why do I care?" Marco got what was left of his Stouffers, getting ready to throw it away.

"You're done?" Gianni snatched the Mac-n-cheese bowl out of his hand. "Good. I am getting a little hungry." After a few bites he started talking again. "I called the number—tracked down Manny and she's working with this guy … Ritchie."

"And?"

"I don't think she's there by choice. Who chooses to have a baby in a strip joint?" He downed the rest of the food, reaching into the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"Who tears apart a family by having sex with two brothers?" Marco wondered bitterly.

"Maybe she'll come back to you if you go to the Ritchie's and take her away." Gianni offered. "When you apologize for being an ass, she'll come back." It seemed like he should be fighting Marco for Manny's love, but he didn't want to play this game anymore and seeing how much it killed Marco that she left was enough to make him have a change of heart.

What did he look like chasing after some pregnant chick that didn't want him anyway? No. No more. Gianni was over it. And the sooner Manny and Marco got hip to it, the better.

* * *

"Do you want to explain this to me?" Jimmy asked, pointing to the mini-drama that graced Degrassi's hallway a few moments earlier. 

"Do I want to? No. I know I do though. I owe you at least that much." Hazel took in a deep breath as she started from the beginning. "Can we just leave … and I'll explain it all and we can decide if you ever want to speak to me again?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"This is crazy. You're crazy. I can't believe we're doing this." Marco complained, antsy and filled with anxiety. There was a reason that people stayed away from this side of town and now they were going on some wild chase for Manny? Great. 

"Just trust me. Everything's in order. We've got all we need right here." Gianni patted his wallet as the two headed for the door.

"You know all my guy friends would kill to be here right now. Maybe it's not too late to--"

"Dude we're here. Deal with it." Gianni waltzed into the door as the two took the nearest seats they could find. The place was packed tonight … on a Thursday night.

"What if she sees us?" Marco whispered under his breath, still feeling jittery about the situation they were walked into.

"Even better. You've got everything, right? Then no worries." Gianni smiled, enjoying the show. Even if Manny wasn't here, we would've found a way to get here. This place was awesome it was—

"And now welcome our own Miss Scarlett gracing us with her beautiful voice." Dressed in red, Manny stepped out onto the stage. Gianni sat frozen, in awe of how different she looked—older, more sophisticated, with a little more sadness mixed in there.

As Manny walked across the stage, she was filled with nervousness. This wasn't her first show but she wasn't used to performing, not like this. All she could think about was her protruding stomach and what the men, and women, and out there would be saying. She just prayed she didn't have a 'Carrie' moment where everything went wrong.

Manny pushed through her song, despite her insecurities, but almost stopped breathing all together when she saw Gianni AND Marco. At that moment, she knew she was hallucinating. If she could just finish this song and get off this stage, then everything would be all right.

* * *

"I can't lie to you anymore. I chopped you down for cheating, but I'm the one who went off and married someone else while we were sorta of together." Hazel groaned. "Okay, we _were _together, but what are we now?" 

"Screwed up." Jimmy laughed. "I have to know if you love Cameron and want to be with him or not."

"If I wanted to be with him then I wouldn't be ditching school with you. Marrying Sean was dumb, but now I'm stuck with it."

"Maybe not." Jimmy chimed in, coming up with a good idea. "You didn't tie the knot until really late last night so maybe … they haven't processed everything yet. Maybe I can get my dad involved and he can stop the process before it actually happens." Jimmy offered.

"And it wasn't done traditionally the right way so it's not real on a religious or legal level." Hazel added with a smile, giving Jimmy a hug. "You're a genius!" As Jimmy released her slowly Hazel regained her self-control. "Is it okay that I did that?"

"Yeah. But you're over Cameron?"

"I don't want to ever hear his name again." A moment of regret flicked through her eyes. "You're gonna leave any other girls alone?"

"Wait a second. Are you trying to get back with me?" Jimmy wondered as Hazel looked away.

"Well, I can't do anything yet because I'm still married but--"

"I can." He swept her up into his arms, kissing Hazel wildly. No one was going to keep them apart and whatever Jimmy had to do to stay with her, he would.

* * *

"Come on. We have to get backstage." Gianni whispered after Manny finished her little show. 

"No one's allowed back here." One of the body guards stood in Gianni and Marco's path.

"Could you bring Miss Scarlet out and tell her that Gianni and Marco are here to see her?"

"I don't want to see you!" Manny yelled from inside the dressing room. "I can't."

"Say something to her Marco." Gianni gave his younger brother a push as he cleared his throat nervously.

"You owe it to us to see us Manny … and to let me apologize for how stupid I've been."

"Let them in." A defeated Manny said. She knew they wouldn't leave until she said yes and … she _wanted _to see them. "What are you losers doing here and how did you find me?"

"Caller ID." Gianni smiled as Manny looked away. No blushing. Not tonight. Not with Marco here. Not when she was moving on.

"And why did you come Marco? I thought I was a home wrecker?" Manny pulled on a robe, taking out her hair pins and letting her deep brown hair hit her shoulders.

"I want to say some things about that--"

"Don't waste your time. Whatever you guys are thinking, if you're trying to get me to come home forget it. This is my home. I've made promises and I can't back out now."

"Manny you get me more than anyone else out there and I want you to move back in. I really … love you and … will you marry me?" Marco held out the ring that Gianni helped him pick out.

Speechless, Manny looked to Gianni for an answer. 'Say yes,' he mouthed as she suddenly become confused. Since when did Marco and Gianni's feelings for her completely reverse and how could she possibly … say no when all she wanted was for Marco to feel this way about her again?

"I- I … YES!" Manny screamed hugging Marco tightly but looking at Gianni from the corner of her eye. She wondered, would it always be like this. And what about Gianni's proposal that seemed like forever ago? She gave the ring back but … complicated couldn't even begin to describe how mixed-up she was.

After the guys left, Joni came up to Manny. "So, you've got two guys chasing after you but you decided to run."

"Joni, you wouldn't get it. It's a lot more complicated than you think."

"How complicated?" Ritchie appeared in the dressing room as Manny struggled to cover herself up. She never felt really comfortable around him, but she had to do whatever he said. "Ah, so you're engaged now."

"Yeah … I guess." Manny smiled small-ly.

"And you're doing well?" He wondered as Joni gave him a quick kiss and then Manny.

"Yeah. But I really don't know what this is supposed to mean. I mean I can't--"

"If you give us some time Ritchie, we'll figure things out. Don't worry. We won't be losing Manny any time soon." Joni reassured him as Manny looked at the floor.

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

"You owe some big bucks honey and some cheap grocery store ring isn't going to cover the bill. Unless you can come up with three more that are better than it you're stuck here just like the rest of us. You're no different. Just remember who took your sorry ass in when you were pregnant on the street. All you have to do is get on stage and sing some corny Marilyn Monroe song and you're done. At least you have some dignity left." Joni yelled, leaving Manny feeling like she was nothing and less than worthless.

"Joni … are you mad at me?"

"No. But you know what you have to do with that ring."

* * *

Hazel had just done something she wasn't proud of, but it was done. She sighed to herself, getting up and going to the bathroom. Maybe she could wash away this feeling of self-betrayal that stuck to her like stink a skunk. 

Jimmy could feel Hazel move away from the bed, but he didn't even stir. He was half-asleep thinking about how things had taken a turn for the better—more complicated, but better.

Simultaneously, Madison arrived at Jimmy's house, ready to do what they always did—had fun. Giddily, she opened the door to him house, dropping her bag downstairs and pulling out her newest stash which she had been saving to share with Jimmy.

"Jimmy. Baby where are you?" She asked, walking into his room. She was still 'angry' with him and by the looks of things—a clothing trail that led to his room—he was over it. Madison didn't care. 'Hands-off' didn't exist for her. "I have a surprise for you."

Ripping off her long trench coat, she revealed a really trashy, white lingerie outfit. "Wake up."

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open, but he was still not all there. "Here take some." She threw the bag to Jimmy as Hazel sat listening in the bathroom.

"Why are you here?"

"To do what we always do … get a little high going, make a little love. You know the drill." Madison smiled the hugest smile ever in her life.

(A/N: I finished this chapter and we'll see what happens with the rest of it, but I'll try to make it quick and to the point! –NL)


	12. How Crazy I Am

Chapter Twelve: How Crazy I Am

Hazel couldn't believe what she was hearing and what had just happened. Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't even believe what she had done … and even worse was what had happened afterwards.

'The ultimate betrayal,' she thought as she flushed some cool water into her face, hoping it would make her think straight and finally see things as they were.

First, she had to get out of here and then … go home. No wait. She couldn't go home. Her parents would ask her about where she'd been and what happened to the rest of her clothes. "Paige." Hazel whispered, grabbing the bag she brought in the bathroom with her and sneaking out through the other door, into the guest room and into the hallway.

'Just ignore the sounds,' she told herself, as the tears started up again, _not _because Jimmy was inherently incapable of being faithful, but because of the war that was about to go down … and how it was gonna kill when she _really _lost Sean.

* * *

"Gianni, it's Manny." He picked up the phone to hear a voice he wasn't expecting. 

"You want to talk to Marco? I know his cell is broken and--"

"I'm talking to the person I need right now." She answered with a sigh.

"You don't sound too good. Is that Ritchie guy giving you a hard time about leaving? I can come over there and give him a little talk." He offered.

"Don't be a kid. Ritchie would kill you in a fight, but that's not what this is about … Do you remember that ring you gave me?"

"The one you gave **back** to me after the proposal? Manny what is up with you? Why would you bring that up? Why now when Marco's trying to make things with you?"

"Stop asking questions and just bring it but d-don't meet me here. Meet me at that diner and just trust me." She hung up the phone ready to get this over with.

"I knew you were a smart one." Joni smiled, appearing from the doorway as Manny brushed past her.

"Can't I have some privacy?"

"Doesn't exist in this place."

* * *

"I am in complete and utter hell." Ellie explained to Ashley over the phone. She was officially THE one and only person Ellie could talk to about anything now. 

"I know losing Sean was--"

"It's not so much the losing I mind. I knew that was coming. I saw it months ago when I slit my wrists, but this is something different Ashley. This time he went behind my back and screwed me over in front of everyone. I feel so used."

"Do you need me to come over?" Ashley asked really worried about her friend. "I don't want you to do anything like before."

"I'm over that Ashley. I've got more things to live for than to die for now but … it's surreal that he married her. If they just made out or even hooked up, I could get over him easier, but marriage, it's like did he hate me that much that he had to permanently erase me from his life without saying anything to me? Who does that?" Ellie wondered, getting all disoriented.

"I really think I should come over." Ashley suggested again.

"No. I'm handling this. Sean needs to fess up and until I find someone else, we're stuck together."

"You want to talk to me?" Sean wondered, walking into the living room where Ellie was lounging.

"Do you get pleasure in catching me off guard or is this just something you picked up from Ms. Cameron?" Ellie wondered, dropping the phone onto the couch completely entrapped in the drama at hand.

"You are so full of bull Ellie. I can't believe you are bringing this up. I was drunk out of my mind when it happened." Sean clarified sitting near her on the couch.

"Does that change it? You're still married Sean. I mean, can you even think for a second or are you totally brainless?" Ellie shrugged. "I don't care let's just set up some ground rules about you living here."

"Me? You say it like it's your place."

"Well, it is. I live here Sean. Deal with it."

"Elli, I found the place and allowed you to stay after everything got complicated for you."

"Forget the details. Do you really think your new wife would allow you to live with your ex-girlfriend … and do you honestly think that the three of us could coexist in any universe?" Ellie practically yelled, gripping the side of the couch in order to stop herself from pouncing on Sean in anger.

"What makes you think you belong here Ellie? You say that I've ruined your life well mine has been one be dramatic production after another. You slit your wrists and I'm the brainless one. What kind of person does that Ellie?"

"Someone who wants to get as far away from you as possible." Picking up her black messenger bag, Ellie slid it over her shoulder and got herself ready to leave. "And just so you know … you mean less than nothing to me. You always were a nobody and you'll always be trailer park."

* * *

"What's with the get-up?" Gianni smiled as Manny pulled off an old baseball cap and trench coat. "Dressing like that only makes you more obvious." 

"Where's the ring?" Manny responded, as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Even now, the ring was equally as breathtaking as when Manny had first seen it. She didn't let him know, but she was in love with it from the moment she saw it. "Thanks. Give it to me." She reached for it anxiously.

"Not yet … what's this about?" Gianni snatched the jewelry back.

"Gianni. I don't have time to play around. This is the only way I can pay back what I owe. You know that." Manny begged, looking intensely at him and doing whatever necessary to get what she wanted.

"How much?" He asked suddenly.

"How much what?"

"Do you owe?"

"One hundred thousand dollars … before—100,000." Manny repeated with a sigh.

"And who can you possibly pay it back?"

"I have to. Ritchie will find me if I don't." She nodded, looking away in order to avoid the intensity of this conversation.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Don't tell Marco and get the money … if you can and if not, I'll do whatever to get out, for the baby."

"Damn it Manny!" Gianni yelled causing the few people in the diner to stare at them. "Damn it. How do you get yourself into deep shit like this? You tie the knots tighter and tighter, don't you?"

"I didn't say that you had to help me Gianni. If it's a burden you don't want to take forget I ever said anything about it to you."

"You're right. Instead of just asking me to help you, you gave me some sob story about caring about your baby. You didn't care about it when you lied to me and ran off. Why?"

"I'm sorry Gianni but … you know how I feel about you--" Manny reached for his hands, at Gianni clasped them together in front of him.

"Did I tell you that I met someone?"

"You did WHAT? How is that relevant?"

"Did you expect me to wait until it was convenient for you and you got tired of Marco?" Gianni wondered as Manny ran her hands over her face and into her hair.

"Who is she? What does she—is she … does she make you happy?"

"I'll see you later Manny." Gianni stated, elated that he finally had the upper hand with the Gianni-Manuela variety hour.

"What? Wait. The ring?"

"When you tell the whole truth … I want to know everything first."

* * *

"I am so happy that I have you on my side right now Paige. You don't understand how I've magnified this situation by what I did--" 

"Which was awful." Paige finished for her from the living room.

"Worse than awful. It was despicable. I let myself believe that Jimmy could annul my marriage to Sean—which I really didn't want and then I slept with him." Hazel sighed. "I mean how stupid could I possibly be? How have I managed to do everything right up until now?" Hazel walked out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate that she just made.

"I don't know Hazel. Just how stupid are you?" Sean stood directly in front of you.

"Paige, what is this? Did you bring him over--"

"Look hon, you two need to talk and I need to not be involved."

"Paige. How—where are you…"

"You slept with Jimmy huh?" Sean walked towards Hazel wringing his hands. "It's fine. I don't care."

"Sean, I'm so--"

"Don't say it. It doesn't matter. I never should've come over here." Sean shrugged, getting ready to leave.

"Don't go away. The whole thing is something that we need to talk about otherwise it'll always be hovering over us." Hazel suggested.

"You wanna talk? Fine. Give me all the gory details."

"What?"

"We're married. We're supposed to be able to talk about everything … and what's this I hear about an annulment?"

"I thought it was all a big mistake. You were drunk out of your mind. That's what I heard around Degrassi so do you really want to place the blame solely on me?" Hazel shot back even though she felt like she had more to feel guilty about.

"While you figure out what you want, I'm gonna leave."

"It's easier to run away, but let's be adult about it this time."

This is not done ... I didn't have time to finish but I wanted to post something. I'll get the rest of it up asap! -NL


	13. Stranger in Moscow

Chapter Thirteen: Stranger in Moscow

"While you figure out what you want, I'm gonna leave." Sean sighed trying to pretend like he wasn't hurting as much as he really was.

"It's easier to run away, but let's be adult about it this time." Hazel stepped up, blocking Sean's pathway. No way she was going to let him run away that easily.

"How fitting for you. What was so adult about the way you ran off with Jimmy? Do you know hwo much that kills Hazel and I'm just supposed to forgive you? I was willing to turn my life upside down for you. I did. I did everything you wanted and you betrayed me worse than anyone ever in my life." Sean spewed, as Hazel crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"There's nothing you can say that'll make me feel any worse. That was the biggest mistake of my _life _Sean. Until then, I did everything right." Hazel reached towards Sean's face as he pulled away. "But now, it's shattered apart. Please, help me fix it?"

"Just the thought of him putting his hands on you, touching you, doing things with you that you never did with me. I don't think there's anyway ... I have to go."

* * *

"You're late." Heather Sinclair pouted, tapping her baby blue pen on the table top anxiously. "I almost left. You're lucky I stuck around." 

"I saw her today." Gianni admitted feeling weak as if he'd given into some huge addiction. But he had, hadn't he? Manny was his number one obsession and it was starting to mess with his head.

"I'm your tutor, not your therapist." Heather answered, closing the science book she started to open. "Well ... I want details. What happened?"

"She wanted the engagement ring back. Manny had the nerve to ask me for it after my brother proposed to her ... did I forget to tell you that part?"

"Sounds like you're in really deep. It's hard watching someone you love choose someone else, especially a sibling. That's gotta suck." Flipping her shiny black hair behind her, Heather started up with the pencil again. "So did you give her the ring or not?"

"No ... I told her I was seeing someone else." Gianni winked at Heather as they both smiled.

"Technically, it's not a lie. You've been seeing me for about a month now multiple times a week. I think it's time we made this thing known, you know?" She played along.

"So what would you say if I didn't feel like hearing about the laws of physics tonight?" He wondered as Heather sighed.

"And have my waiting for you be in vain? You've got to be joking. I've been completely missing all the cool parties and people are beginning to think I'm imaginary. They talk about me like I'm dead or something."

"New plan. You and me, go somewhere?"

"Scratch that plan. I want you to take me to this place Manny works at. I want to see if they have any openings for a potentially struggling up-and-coming college student."

* * *

"You need to quit." Jimmy mumbled, half-sleep from a few hours before. Somehow, he could sum up all of his encounters with Madison as "exhausting." 

"You're taking this 'I care for you' thing too far. I'm just having fun while I'm young. Actually, WE are." Madison took a puff from the joint she just finished rolling. "I so wish I hadn't run out of my stash. I really need to feel it going through my veins, you know?" She smiled dreamily as Jimmy sat up.

"Did you see Hazel?"

"Hazel? Why, was she here?" Madison asked innocently.

"Yeah. She was, but I don't know ... Madison, you need to go." Jimmy explained.

"Not again." She rolled her eyes. "As soon as I get comfortable, you kick me out. Where's the fun in that?" She asked.

"Look, this is serious. Hazel came to be after her big blow-up with Sean." Jimmy responded.

"You didn't ... You and she ... and then you and me right after? What the hell were you thinking? You're really messed up, you know that." Madison shook her head. Before she didn't care, and now she cared ... it was because the high was wearing off. She was beginning to FEEL, really feel and that was always the problem. She felt too much--smiled to hard, screamed too loudly, cried to much and now ... "I need a hit."

"You just had one." Jimmy shrugged, seeming remorseless for what he done.

"You don't get it kid." Madison shook her head." I'm leaving."

"Finally." Jimmy called out behind her only half-jokingly. It made him feel good to treat Madison like that and to know that she'd always come running back. And with them getting high all the time and avoiding their real feelings, it was impossible to get too close. The last thing Jimmy needed was to be have deep feelings for two very different girls.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Hazel confronted Jimmy after another excrutiating day without having any contact with Sean. 

"Yeah. You ran off the other night. I tried to call you a sh--"

"I know. I have caller i.d." Hazel answered keeping her distance and avoiding falling into the sincerity in his voice. "Did you already get those papers going ... and talk to the lawyer like you said you would?"

"Well ... no, but--"

"Good. Don't." She answered shortly giving Jimmy a short nod before walking off.

"What? How can you just change your mind like that Hazel? I turn my back and you just can't wait to jump back on Cameron? What the hell! We had sex that night, no we made love. You can't erase that." He declared.

"Wanna bet? What would you say if I told you that it meant absolutely nothing except that I was being a silly hoe? You and I were never supposed to be together. When you came back after Rick shot you, I waited around for you stupidly, but I can't live in the past. I have to move on." She spewed as Jimmy clinched his jaw trying not to show his hurt.

"You can't move on. You're bound to me forever. I was your first Hazel and ... we didn't use a condom. If there's a child--"

"Get that sick idea out of your head. I don't belong to you Jimmy. You can't tell me that I can't move on. I have the right to love whomever I want just like you do. But it doesn't mean that I'm obligated to reciprocate your feelings." Hazel said with tears in her eyes. "You and I are just one big trainwreck."

"How can you be so cold? I'm willing to give up everything for you." Jimmy confessed wholeheartedly.

"How can you say that when right after we had sex, you fucked Madison? Whatever kind of 'love' that is, you can keep it. I'm through with your bull shit."

* * *

Things were getting worse. Madison could feel it but there was nothing she could do about it. Sleeping with Jimmy in front of Hazel had actually backfired. Now, he was spending all of his time trying to win her back, as if she were ever his in the first place. 

Madison hated it. She hated it so much but she really didn't have any time to think about it now. One of her biggest customers was coming and she was going to have to prepare herself--mentally. Every time he touched her, she shuddered. Just the thought of his thigh touching hers made Madison want to throw up.

"I'm a professional." She reminded herself, kicking the trashcan aside rather than puking in it. Picking out a deep red lip stick, she began the transformation. But, before Madison could finish what she started there was a knock at her door. It was too premature to be Lloyd even though he always popped up early.

"Hang on. I'm coming." Madison opened the door to a pleasant surprise. Jimmy. "Hey hot stuff." She lunged onto him as Jimmy pushed her off vigorously. "Okay ... I like it rough too, but not that much." She laughed it off even though she bumped into the wall behind her.

"If you were a dude, I'd kick your ass."

"What is with you kid?" Madison wondered, lighting a cigarette. She needed to calm down.

"You're such a scheming, plotting little bitch you know that?"

"As long as I'm your bitch it doesn't really matter does it?" Madison kissed a reluctant Jimmy. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You knew Hazel was there, didn't you? You had to ... the clothes were everywhere. How did you ... why?" Jimmy asked with tears in his eyes.

"If you're feeling pain, let me ease it. I know all the right spots." Madison perched herself on his lap.

"No. Give me an answer." He demanded.

"Fine. I can't stand to see you chase after her like some sad, whipped little dog. It's pathetic. No one falls in love in high school. Most people don't fall in love. They just lust after each other and we had a good thing going. Why should I give it because you decide to be 'Mr. All-American?'"

"I'm this close to ... Go ... I really want to kill you right now." Jimmy shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe I ever put my hands on you, you disgusting little whore."

"We're two peas in a pod Jimmy. We're one in the same so I guess we're both no-good whores then!" Madison yelled, walking towards the door. "You need to leave."

"I don't want to ever see you again." He muttered, punching the wall on his way out.

"You handle shit like a little girl. Get over it!" Madison yelled back slamming the door behind her. So she pretended like she didn't care. Of course she was going to, but oh did she care. Within seconds a flood of tears came down her face, washing off all the make-up she had just piled on. Madison didn't care that Lloyd was coming. Jimmy hated her. He thought she was worthless, nothing. Now, it was her against the world again.

As the doorbell rang, Madison jumped up shocked. He was early, but then again he was always a little early she reminded herself. Quickly she wiped away her tears and put out the smoke. Madison knew the only way she could get through this was if she did a hit ... a quick one. So she did.

Minutes later, she was at the door. "Hey sexy." Madison smiled feeling the high rush through her body. At that moment, she couldn't even remember who Jimmy was.

"I told you not to keep me waiting!"Lloyd yelled angrily, grabbing Madison by the neck and pushing her up against the wall.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm here now. You can stay as long as you want. Just let go. Please." Madison begged.

"Say that again."

"Please Lloyd. Don't." She looked at him with sad eyes as he lessened his grip, but not enough for her to move. She closed her eyes. Not again.

Yes, again. Lloyd had ripped off her already skimpy outfit and was already forcing himself on her.

"Please. Let's do this the right way." Madison begged as he ignored her. "Please. Stop!" She yelled. He was hurting her, but nothing she said could change what was happening. "I'm sorry." Madison apologized, tears streaming down her face, hoping that this would somehow make him stop. He didn't. Lloyd just kept going and going and going until he got tired and left Madison half-passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Now, we all know that Degrassi is in need of some serious changes, not unlike other schools but I am in complete concordance with the current school policy on pregnant teens." Heather Sinclair took up, facing Liberty and taking her head-on. 

"That's not the issue right now. We're discussing and planning for next year." Liberty proclaimed, trying to keep the meeting in order. "This is not the debate team."

"Nor is it an open display of when planned parenting goes bad." Heather continued. "The problem or issue as you call it is that you're pregnant and in Degrassi, meaning that you are no longer allowed to attend this high school and even further, that you are no longer a student here. i.e. Your opinions mean nothing. You don't exist here anymore."

"I have worked hard this year. I have done everything for this school and you think a minor technicality is going to keep me away? Think again!" Liberty exclaimed as her adrenaline started pumping. She could feel herself started to get even more stressed than she already was.

"Minor? I'd hardly call that foot long protrusion of your stomach minor." Heather smiled. "If I were you, I would leave before Principal H got word." She suggested.

"Good thing I'm me then, huh? You lost the race against me Heather. Admit I'm the best there is." Liberty shot back.

"Oh look. There she is now. I wonder what she'll say. Principal H!" Heather yelled before Liberty could back down, which she would never do. "Look who's visiting us at Degrassi today."

"Liberty, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Ms. H's smile faded upon recognizing Liberty. "You know the policy."

"I'm not leaving without a fight. You'll have to escort me out. I'm not going anywhere."

"Liberty, let's not make this a big spectacle. I will have ... my son ... Peter escort you out, not the police." She decided as Peter appeared in front of everyone. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Peter, show Liberty the front door, will you?" Ms. H smiled as Liberty pouted. It just wasn't fair that she was being denied an education because she was with child. What century were they living in anyway? Since when did being pregnant become taboo?

As Peter lightly took Liberty's arm, she pulled away.

"Hypocrite. You deserve to have your education rights revoked just as much as me." She spat out, as Peter shrugged unfazed by her anger.

"Look, the sooner you get rid of that brat, the better off everyone will be. Do you know the damage that thing can cause?" Peter wondered, as the two made their way through the crowded hallways. No matter how much the builders had tried to make the hallways wide enough for everyone, even the 90-pounders had a tough time making it through the corridors without invading someone else's space.

"How can you be so insensitive? No. Let me rephrase that. How did Ms. H get to raise such an asshole, a selfish asshole who doesn't care about anything?"

"Was that supposed to insult me? You know me by now Libs. Your words can't hurt me. They would at most ... anger me, and all of Degrassi's seen my wrath. Don't fuck with me. Just walk down the damn stairs and get rid of that." He pointed to her protruding belly.

"No way. I'm keeping it this time. I'll never have an abortion. Ever." Liberty stated even though she once told Peter that she would do whatever he wanted to do with the unborn child.

"You'll change your mind when it starts to drive you crazy." Peter smiled. "Come on." He reached for her arm again.

"Don't touch me." Liberty yanked herself away, bumping into the person who was going in the opposite direction.

"Stop being a baby. Come on." Peter successfully grabbed her tightly as Liberty struggled to get her arm back. The two pulled back and forth until Peter finally gave up, and with a smirk, let go leaving a pregnant Liberty to lose her balance, holding on the rail for support. This would have worked, had it not been for the heavily pack bookbag that rested in between her upper and lower back.

Within an instant, a scream escaped Liberty's mouth as she went flailing down the school's stairs, like someone taking a bungee jump without the cord. Then, there was a loud thud and a silence. By that time, no one was moving. Everyone was watching. Liberty lay unmoving.

* * *

The scene had replayed itself in her dreams. Gianni had moved on. Manny always knew that it would happen, but she never imagined how much it would hurt when he did. And the fact that he brought her to the club ... Joni wouldn't let him in, but Manny watched from afar. 

And she wasn't just some butt ugly girl with a "great personality." She was Julie Chen, Coco Lee gorgeous, how Manny always wished she looked. She sighed. What a failure last night had been. No ring and no Gianni.

"What are you doing up gorgeous? You can sleep in today." Joni popped into the room. It was like she knew what Manny would do before she did.

"I can't sleep."

"I know you didn't get the ring, but try again. He's into you. He'll give it eventually."

"No, you don't know Gianni. It doesn't matter how he feels. Underneath it all he's just some self-righteous asshole waiting to bust out. That's what I got yesterday. It's a lost cause." Manny admitted sadly.

"And so is your future with your baby if you don't try to get out early while you can. Little things can add to your tab Manny and even if you do pay him off, you're still in the circle. A hot thing like you ... Ritchie won't ever let you go. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten any ass yet." Joni smirked.

"I'm not like that." She answered defensively.

"Are any of the girls when they first start out? No. You do what you have to do to survive. If it means entertaining a few gentlemen for some extra bucks, we do it." Joni explained.

"If you knew it was like this, then why did you ... how could you pull me in?"

"For every girl we bring in, we get money knocked off our tab. I bring in one more girl and then I'm almost out of here."

"I thought you said--"

"Don't worry about what I said." Joni smiled. "And if you ever want to make some real cash, I know where it's at." She took Manny's chin her hand, giving her a quick kiss before Manny could react.

This was getting way too creepy for her. The only way Manny knew how to get out was to call her 'knight in not-so-shiny-armour' ... Gianni.

* * *

As Peter watched Liberty's soft breathing in the hospital, he knew that he should've felt responsible. Everyone else was blamming him, but she was the one struggling with him. He had just been trying to help. Maybe subconsciously he did want her to _not _have the kid, but he would never do anything like that to Liberty.

Now everyone was questioning him, including the cops. They were acting like she was dead, like the baby was lost. The both of them were just fine ... sure, Liberty was non-responsive in a sort-of coma and the results on the baby were inconclusive, but Peter Hatzilakos was no murderer.

Why would he be waiting by Liberty's side if he did it? And why did he feel more and more like a killer each day that she didn't wake up?

* * *

Hazel sat at the Dot all alone. She couldn't be more disappointed in herself right now. Maybe she should just go off somewhere where she could leave Degrassi drama behind. She just didn't see how things turned sour so rapidly. It was like perfection and then every horrible emotion wrapped into one.

As she took a sip of coffee, someone else walked into the Dot. It wasn't just her and Spinner anymore. As if it were destined to happen, Hazel found herself face to face with Sean Cameron.

"Sean!" She yelled as he turned around to look at her, rolled his eyes, turned back around, and made his way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. The air suddenly doesn't feel as clean."

"The annulment papers have been canceled." Hazel whispered. "I thought you should know that we're still married. And if you want to divorce me or whatever, I won't let you. I won't sign anything."

"You can't trap me into this union. I don't want to be with you. Ever."

"Okay." Hazel sighed. "You stay. I'll go ... I'm done here anyway." She forced herself to smile at Sean, but he avoided looking at her. She could see a mixture of pain and disgust every time he looked at her. What did she have to do to start over and get a second chance? Where was her redemption?

(A/N: I'm trying to speed this up, but I always forget to write and then I forget what I wrote in the previous chapters. If you have any ideas about how to get Manny out of her mess, please share because I don't know if I can help her!! lol I've got everything else figured out and if you want to hear more about one character or less about another, let me know if your review ... hint hint. --NL)


	14. Lithium

Chapter Sixteen: Don't Wanna Forget How it feels Without Lithium

* * *

Madison woke up, disoriented, feeling every inch of her body in utter pain. Regrettably, she vaguely remembered what happened. Lloyd had taken it too far. He had lost his control. Madison sat up slowly, walking to the nearest mirror to see the damage. 

She didn't know what his problem was, but any minuscule thing could make him flip and go crazy on her. Now, Madison was stuck with a black eye, which was the least of her problems.

There was blood everywhere, her clothes were torn to shreds, and her body was badly bruised. Instantly, Madison wanted to talk to some one, to get her mind off of things, but she'd been so fixated on Jimmy that he was the only one she could call.

She had separated herself from anyone else that mattered and for what? Nothing.

He did _not _want to talk to her right now. There was only one other friend she could count on. Madison headed for her tourniquet, but she realized that she that she had nearly used it all. Crap.

As Madison wondered frantically around her house, she could see the blood dripping off her body, but she didn't care. There was something else that was bothering her. The flashbacks of what happened were growing more vivid. The rape. She hated that word, but that's what Lloyd had done to her.

But he wasn't the first. He probably wouldn't be the last either. Madison closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them all these thoughts would go away.

They never did. They always stayed with her, but now Madison was smarter. She could forget her past with her little friend that flowed all the way from the veins in her arms through her entire body.

Madison reached for her pack, deciding to use up what was left. As she felt the heroin in going in, she knew it wouldn't do anything for her. Not this time.

There had to be something else, something that … her prescription pills, the ones that she never used. Lithium, prescribed after she got into a fight with her mom and caused her miscarriage.

Such a long time ago. So many things Madison had forgotten were starting to come back. She was supposed to have been taking them for a while … Madison started with one and then waited for something.

Nothing. Then, she took another and another … After about four, she started to feel something. But was it enough? Madison smiled a sick, sad smile as another pill slid into her palm. This would take the pain away.

* * *

"Where am I?" Liberty whispered, waking up to face Peter.

"The hospital."

"So… it really happened? The argument. The stairs…" She attempted to sit up. "How's the baby?"

"You should talk to the doctor about that."

"It's gone." Liberty whispered knowingly. "Just like you wanted."

"No. They're still doing tests." Peter answered, starting to feel more and more guilty. He was almost starting to believe what everyone else was already saying about him. Maybe him _not _wanting the kid led him to unconsciously do this to Liberty.

"How hard can it be to determine if the child is alive or not?" Liberty held back tears. "How could I have fallen down the stairs. I'm always so careful."

"Accidents happen." Peter took her hand gently, relieved that she hadn't pieced all the puzzle pieces together yet.

"Yeah. But you are a little relieved aren't you?"

"Just that you're okay." Peter lied. Now that the baby was gone, he could go on with his life.

* * *

"I'm here to see Manny." Gianni stated as he felt himself and the car being searched. He looked back at Heather who had fallen half asleep from the long drive.

It was just as well. He had to talk to Manny about some things that he didn't want anyone else to know about. Gianni had thought about it and real hard. He couldn't leave her there to just sit and rot.

It'd been a few days, giving Gianni time to cool off, but now he just wanted to get her away from this Ritchie guy, only to put her in the arms of another less-than-deserving guy, Marco. At least he would be helping out his brother.

Gianni walked through the damp yard, after the inspection, half-expecting to see a bunch of playboy bunny types or druggies. "Manny?" He asked the first girl he saw and was instantly pointed in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Manny was up in her room, unable to think about anything but her situation. Each day she stayed here made it harder and more difficult to get out. She had to start thinking about 'we' instead of just herself.

A mini-Manny was involved now and she was just going to have to accept the fact that she had put herself in this position for no real reason.

"Come in." She muttered upon hearing a knock on her door. Well, at least she could rule out Joni, who always just busted in.

"We need to talk." Gianni appeared in front of her, soaking wet.

"What? Not here and not now. How did you get in here?" She wondered, tugging at his wet clothes. "Don't say anything. Just take everything off." Manny whispered, blasting the music in her room.

They bugged him. She knew it. They just had to keep a watch on everything the girls did and said.

It was just the kind of thing the girls talked about that happened in the past. Now that Manny was starting to see the different sides of Ritchie and Joni, which was scaring her, who was she to push them to their limit?

"Manny, what--"

She reached for Gianni's jacket, placing it on the floor.

"Just follow me." She stated, removing some of her things as well. Manny wasn't exempt from the bugging, but they probably just put audio recorders in her room.

Within minutes, she and Gianni stood in front of each other, with nearly nothing left on, him in his boxers, her in her underclothes. They'd stood before each other like this before, but it was different now. She wasn't trying to seduce him. Manny just needed help.

First, she had to tell him everything. She blasted an old No Doubt CD to make sure that what they said stayed between the two of them.

"What's this about?"

"Whatever you say to me, I want it stay between us. Why are you here?" Manny whispered directly into his ear, trying not to get distracted by the situation.

"I want to get you out of here. I'm _going _to."

"So you brought the ring?"

"Screw the ring Manny. I'll take you out with me right now. I swear, if that's what you want." He promised.

"It doesn't work that way. You don't know these people like I do."

"You need to come home. This isn't a _safe_ place for you to be. I did my research and … you could disappear like that." Gianni snapped his fingers. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Then, find the money." Manny whispered back. "They won't let me go that easily."

"Then, I'll kill him."

"Gianni." Manny's tone changed as she sighed.

"I'm serious. Anyone who stands in my way is gone."

"Why, why are you saying this to me? What about the girl you're seeing?"

"This has nothing to do with anyone, but us two. There's just something that … won't let me leave you here, even though you deserve it." Gianni smiled. "Look at it as one friend's love for another friend." He explained as Manny hugged him suddenly.

It felt so good to have someone to hold and to not be alone all the time. Gianni really cared about Manny and that meant something.

"Promise to be safe."

"I promise."

* * *

"Tragic news today as the body of a seventeen-year-old Degrassi student has been found. The victim—who's name has not yet been released—was found in an apartment yesterday, motionless. She apparently over-dosed on .."

Sean Cameron turned to face the television. What were the odds of that? Out of all the high schools in Toronto. He shrugged it off.

"… her school activities included yearbook staff and Spirit Squad. She was also on the honor roll."

Now, the news anchor had Sean's attention. Spirit Squad? That meant that he probably knew this girl.

"Parents of immigrants from Somolia, the victim..

Sean stopped in his tracks. No way. It couldn't be … but all the signs pointed to the fact that the victim, the one who died from a drug overdose, was Hazel Aden, _his _Hazel that he told to get lost… Too bad she did.

And all of that got Sean to thinking … people didn't just _overdose _on accident. They knew what they were doing and what the consequences were.

Hazel had tried to kill herself … and it was so obvious. Sean immediately wondered if he had anything to do with it. Maybe, just maybe he pushed her too far.

And maybe, Sean was getting exactly what he deserved. He pushed Hazel away, left her alone when she needed him most. Now, he'd never get to feel her presence. Ever.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Manny whispered to Gianni becoming more and more accustomed to the feeling of Gianni's strong arms around her body.

"Yeah. Heather's waiting in the car--"

"You're seeing _her_?" She asked abruptly, but tried to hide her disappointment. "I … what is she doing here?"

"It was actually her idea for me to come here, but she's knocked out in the car." Gianni smiled. Manny bit her lip. She missed the smile. She missed everything about the real world now that she was trapped in this nightmare.

"Can't you just blow her off and stay here with me?" She wondered. "It'll be completely … nothing. Nothing will happen."

"You can't ask me to do stuff like this." Gianni sighed, releasing his grip from Manny. "How can I spend the night in the same room with you and have nothing happen?"

"Because that's how it's going to be. I can't lose Marco as a friend, so keep him out of this … I- I don't want … I can't lose the two most important men in my life."

"Yeah. It's always about Marco isn't it?" Gianni muttered under his breath. "You're willing to lose me." Gianni declared.

"It's not that cut and dry. I want you both in my life."

"This is really screwed up, you know." He answered, pulling on his jeans.

"Don't leave like this. Please." Manny pleaded. "I'll get down on my knees and beg, do whatever you want me to. I just need you to be here in case something happens."

"I have to take Heather home."

"Don't be mad at him. He should be jealous of you Gianni. You have my whole heart and he's stuck with the imitation." Manny smiled a sad smile as her voice cracked.

"I didn't mean--" Gianni reached for her, as they both paused, caught up in each other's eyes.

"Just come back to me. Soon." Manny turned away, letting out a deep breath. She'd survived a Manny-Gianni stare-down without it leading up to anything that would hurt Marco.

* * *

"Liberty. I was so worried about you." JT ran into the hospital room, rushing to her side.

"Enough with the melodramatics. I'm so ready to be out of here." Liberty answered.

"So you're okay with it?"

"There's no use getting angry. I know I've missed a few days at school but--"

"Not school. The baby. Liberty, you've lost the baby."

"What? You must be mistaken. I've already talked to Peter and--"

"That jackass! You listened to him Liberty? Peter has wanted nothing but to get rid of that kid since he knew it had been conceived. Everyone's saying the purposely pushed you down those steps." JT explained.

"Peter would never--"

"Think Liberty. Think. For one second, think about it."

"I just can't believe--"

"You'll always stick up for him, won't you? Even when it's right in front of your face …" JT shook his head. "I'll see you at school."

* * *

Hazel was dead. Hazel Aden was gone. The whole school was buzzing about it, but Sean couldn't concentrate on anything, but his own thoughts.

They were almost replaying in his head over and over again, just like those annoying Justin Timberlake songs that never seemed to quit.

He was in the midst of a bad movie and all he wanted to do was crouch away and hide. He wanted to go and find what was left of Hazel and _make _her come back, will her back to life.

"H-Hazel." Sean whispered, indistinctly. He shook his head. It was just a hallucination. One of the girls from Spirit Squad. 'She's gone.' He reminded himself.

Later that day, Sean saw her image again, this time near the cafeteria. He was hallucinating, bad. "So, you don't even talk to me anymore?"

Sean turned around, completely caught off guard. That was Hazel's voice.

"Hazel?"

"Having trouble remembering my name?"

"God. I …" Sean's voice broke as he scooped her up into his arms. One day and an entire weekend was all it took to make him realize how much she meant to him.

"What's going on? Don't you hate me still?" Her brown eyes searched into his for answers.

"I don't know what's what anymore. Just … whatever stupid shit I said, forget it. I love you." Sean breathed softly. "I love you." He repeated, caressing the side of her face.

"I love you too Sean, so don't be hurt when I say this … there's someone out there who needs me more than you do right now."

"I don't understand."

"Haven't you been watching the news? Madison is dead … Jimmy's Madison, the girl he was cheating on me with."

"So?"

"I owe it to him to at least care."

"So you're going to just turn me away?"

"I'm not picking sides. I'm your _wife_, but even with everything Jimmy did to me, no one deserves this. She's **DEAD **Sean. I have to be the bigger person. I have to do this. Just trust that I'm with you."

(A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, but didn't realize it until I started re-writing this chapter. Then, I remembered that I had already written it, so here it is. I think I have a way to get Manny out of her situation … maybe. I'm still hoping to have this done B4 2008! Review please. –NL)


	15. Let it Go

Chapter Fifteen: Let it Go

* * *

"She was just here ... I ... caused this." Jimmy whispered as Hazel took his hands in his. He needed to know that he wasn't alone. Even if he had ruined her marriage, death was something real. It couldn't be taken back and it just reminded Hazel of how temporary everything was. Each moment happened once and only once.

"That's ridiculous. She was caught up in drugs. There's nothing you could've done."

"Do you know the last time I talked to Madison I told her ... I hated her. I never wanted to see her again. I was just so angry about what she had done. She made me hurt you and I wanted her to feel exactly how I felt." Jimmy admitted.

"Jimmy, I was never yours to have. What happened between us never should have happened." Hazel explained wondering if Sean thought that her being here was her choosing Jimmy over him.

"But it did. Maybe she's gone because I told her I never wanted to see her again. I got my wish Haze... well part of it anyway." Jimmy sighed, looking at her longingly.

"It will never go there again. I made that promise."

"That's what you say now." Jimmy mumbled, not believing a word she was saying.

"She died from a drug overdose, right? Marijuana, cocaine, prescription drugs..." Hazel started as Jimmy shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"How do you know?"

"My uncle's a cop. I got the inside information." Hazel shrugged. "It's a wonder that you two had a thing and you didn't know about her drug problem."

"I knew she had a .. dependence on marijuana. I didn't think it was a big deal--"

"Because you were still doing it too." Hazel shook her head in disappointment, revealing that she had found the pack where Jimmy kept his stash. "If me leaving didn't make you stop, what will?" She reached for her purse.

"You leaving _again._" Jimmy quickly answered.

"I'm married Jimmy." She took in a deep breath. "I have been blowing Sean off to be with you and console you for the last three weeks. "I am _married _and I _love_ my husband."

"Ironic. It looks like you are here because you still feel something for me." Jimmy threw his arms up as if to challenge Hazel.

"That's where you're wrong." Hazel took a minute to study the floor. "I guess he probably thinks that too but ... I'm through playing babysitter. I think you should quit this before you and Madison end up going down the same road. Bye Jimmy." She brushed past him hurriedly.

What had she been thinking leaving Sean like that? She just hoped that he hadn't decided that she wasn't worth it. Even with all the mistakes they both had made, Hazel wanted it to work out.

"We'll see about that." He sneered, picking up the pack Hazel dropped on the floor. Good. He needed a hit.

* * *

H-A-T-E. Hate. That was Ellie's latest project. Technically, she wasn't cutting herself. This was an ode to her past mistakes. It would help to remind her that no one could be trusted and that she couldn't let herself be blind-sighted by another Eminem wanna be like Sean.

For him to end up with Hazel Aden was ridiculous. She was all things suburban and conservative and was just … not. Ellie shrugged. At least she got some sort of solace out of the fact that he was moping around about her.

Unfortunately, until he could find someone else to live with, they were stuck together. Through all the drama they'd had, Ellie couldn't leave him to pay for an apartment he couldn't afford alone.

Damn those leases, but bless them at the same time. They kept her away from Ms. Nash. As Ellie put the finishing touches on the "e," the door knob started jangling. Sean was home.

"Yo Cameron!" Ellie found herself face to face with one of the scummiest guys at school, not Jay Hogart, but Sully Cargano who was just as worse.

"What are you doing in my house?" Ellie stood up defensively, forgetting about her arm and letting the few drops of blood drip freely.

"Sean told us where the key was. We're supposed to meet her tonight … poker night." Sully walked into the house with a taller, more rugged version of himself followed.

"As you can see, Sean's not here, but I am. See, all of this here is half of mine and Sean didn't say anything about you two coming over. I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave. Poker night is cancelled." Ellie explained in her normal condescending voice.

"Why don't we just wait until he comes around? You can be the forth." Sully answered, not backing off.

"We'll be good. Promise." The other guy begged, removing his hat out of courtesy.

"I don't even _know _who you are and you … Sully, you're a douchebag." Ellie shook her head in disgust. "Go away or you'll be answering to the cops."

"My dad _owns _the cops." Sully sat down, placing a twelve pack of beer on the counter.

"I'm Austin Cargano, Sully's older bro. I'll leave if you want. We'll come back." He offered kindly which completely surprised Ellie. He looked like the bum, loner, stoner type, not the hero-in-disguise. "By the way … your arm is sort of bleeding."

Ellie was quick to tug at her sleeve, trying to mask it from them. But if she did so, they would know that she was a cutter. Still cutting, which would piss everyone off.

"Here, let me help." Austin grabbed up a bunch of paper towels from the kitchen area and stopped the blood. "Hate?" He wondered as Ellie snatched back her arm.

"You should mind your business."

"I wasn't judging." He responded. "It's funny that you'd write hate … Mine says love." Austin lifted up his shirt to reveal the word he'd put on his stomach.

"It's a tattoo." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"It didn't used to be. If you look closely … you can still see the scars." He took Ellie's wrist, allowing her to trace what used to be a dark time in his past.

"That's stupid." Ellie backed away, heading towards the phone in the kitchen. So, getting these guys to leave was not going to happen, but she could call for reinforcements.

* * *

"I really appreciate you helping me pack my things," Liberty said to her younger brother who had visited her every day. She didn't remember it, but the nurses had told her.

"No problem." Danny answered coldly.

"Okay Daniel. You've won. What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I haven't won anything. You lost your baby." Danny retorted, looking around the room. Hospital rooms were so sad and cold. It was eerie thinking about how many people spent their last days alive here. He was just glad that Liberty wasn't added to the list.

"Which I feel awful about and I hadn't thought about it for at least two minutes. Thanks for reminding me." Liberty sighed, cocking her head to the side.

"It's not your fault." Danny eased up a little, feeling guilty.

"Maybe it's just a sign that I'm not meant to be a mom. My first kid I give up and this one I fall down the stairs like I'm some huge klutz. Who does that happen to?"

"Don't be hard on yourself sis. Everyone knows that it wasn't your fault … I mean …"

"Daniel just say it. What does everyone know that I don't?" Liberty asked, holding her breath.

"Peter had the perfect opportunity to push you down those stairs. You two were yelling. He was inches from you. I wouldn't put it past him. In fact, the last few days he's looked happier than ever."

"You lie."

"I wouldn't." Danny added. "And if you think he's really as torn up about this as you are, just take a look at this." He handed his sister his laptop. "Heather Sinclair has an online profile. She always gets the best party pictures … and blackmail pictures. Just look at Peter in action."

* * *

"You're not all talk are you?" Gianni wondered looking at Heather in amazement. Who knew that a girl could be smart _and _a huge partier like himself, or like he used to be.

"You haven't seen anything yet. That was child's play. You should see what my step-dad is doing for my graduation party. It is going to be awesome to say the least." Heather bragged.

"Do I get an invite?"

"I don't know … there is an age limit." She joked referring to the fact that Gianni was a year older than all of the other seniors.

"Ouch. What kind of tutoring method is that? You insult your clients now."

"No. Instead, they get me so involved in their social lives that I can't function."

"You want to know about Manny again?" Gianni wondered as Heather nodded. "You are the nosiest--"

"She got to you again, didn't she?"

"No. Not this time." He sighed. "I wish she had."

"Okay, what is with Manny Santos? You Degrassi guys can't get enough of her. Everyone goes back for seconds and thirds." She answered.

"Besides the fact that she's hot, she's just a really genuine person. She's young and afraid, but she is the sweetest person ever." Gianni spewed, unaware of how much of his feelings he was revealing.

"You sound suspiciously in love." Heather remarked with a grin. "That's cute. Real cute. I didn't know muscle-heads could fall in love."

"Don't joke about it. I've got it bad." He admitted.

"So … you can't be together because she's having sex with your brother, is engaged to him, and is pregnant with is baby."

"_My _baby." Gianni corrected her. "And, now to make it more complicated, she owes this huge debt to that Ritchie guy."

"Hmm … the solution sounds easy to me. Either cut her off completely or get involved. Call the cops, but make sure she's out of there first. I think we both know which one you'll pick." Heather handed Gianni her phone.

"For someone who's drunk, you make a lot of sense."

"That's because I'm not a drinker." Heather responded. "But, I do know how to give really good advice, so you better call her up." She persisted. As she watched Gianni talk to Manny frantically, Heather smiled.

It must be nice love freely. She wasn't so lucky. Heather knew that after college, she already had someone she was going to marry, but she didn't know him. Her parents had arranged it. Arranged marriages were so 19th century, but she would agree to it, just as her parents had. Still … it must be nice.

* * *

"Sean?" Hazel pounded on his apartment door only to be met by Ellie Nash and some shirtless guy in the background.

"He's not here." Ellie gave Hazel an evil look. "Maybe he went back to Wasaga. I hear that's where cowards are bred."

"Can you at least tell him I stopped by? It's really impor--"

"Sure it is." Ellie slammed the door on her face before Hazel backed away slowly. What a waste of time.

She had searched everywhere. Hazel backed away from his apartment building disgruntled. She guessed that she was finally getting what she deserved.

"Goodbye Sean." She whispered, hopping into her car and pulling off but not without sighing. Hazel thought about waiting until he returned, but changed her mind. She'd see him at school … but it was Friday. That wouldn't happen again until Monday.

All she knew was that going home right now wasn't an option. Hazel needed to go out … and think.

Hazel had barely made it down the street before Sean pulled into his apartment complex from the back way. He had been having car trouble, but making that two hour trek out of Toronto wasn't his best idea.

So, he had returned to Wasaga again, but as soon as he reached the city sign, he changed his mind. Running away wasn't the answer. It didn't solve anything. So, he came back.

Sean Cameron was just going to have to live with Hazel Aden-Cameron, his wife. Since they hadn't been wedded too long, a divorce wouldn't be too much of a hassle. He didn't want an annulment.

His time with Hazel, although premature and brief, was something he always wanted to remember. Sean started to unlocked the door, but found himself walking back to his car.

Ellie drama would have to wait. Sean was going to Hazel's house in hopes that she had changed her mind.

* * *

"If she doesn't want to be with me, then I can't make her." Jimmy sighed, still messed up from his earlier hit. But, he could, however file those annulment papers.

Being with Hazel for two years had its perks. He knew her signature. He would just fax these right over. Revenge was sweet and so was partying. Jimmy took out the car keys to his new Mercedes.

Time to go celebrate his victory … over Cameron.

* * *

(A/N: I think I can finish this in two chapters, or less. It'll be done by September at the very latest. Review please! –NL)


	16. A Perfect Lie

Chapter Sixteen: A Perfect Lie

"Hello ... yes ... I need to speak with Manny Santos." Gianni breathed over the phone half-intoxicated and secretly thankful for an unbiased, clear-visioned person like Heather. He could get Manny out of this.

"Who is it?" Joni asked over the line. She had been watching Manny scrambling around for weeks. Soon, she'd try to escape like all the others, but it wouldn't happen.

"Marco, her fiancé." Gianni switched the phone onto speakerphone mode as Heather looked over at him in surprise. His face seemed to say 'help me.'

"Fine ... I guess I can make an exception to the rule ... Manny!" She called over the phone as Gianni nearly jumped back in shock. He had gotten in.

"Hello. Who is this?" Manny's child-like, unsure voice asked over the phone.

"Me." Gianni muttered back as Heather started to write down some things for him to say..

"I told you not to call here. Don't do stuff like this. Don't get involved ... unless you're calling about the money. Do you have it?" Manny wondered. Gianni looked over the list that Heather had made, but his mind was too unfocused to really concentrate on what she was writing, so he improvised.

"I want to see you again. There's a school dance here--"

"I can't." Manny answered abruptly knowing that someone was listening to her conversation at this very moment.

"Sure you can. I'll come by and--"

"Go with Heather." Manny shot back scornfully.

"I'm trying to get you out of this."

"I have it under control. Trust me." Manny sighed. "I have a meeting with Ritchie in a few days ... on your birthday to be exact." She chuckled weakly. "So have fun on that day for me, won't you?"

"I will ..." Gianni's voice trailed off. He had this weird feeling that she was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite think straight. He was too intoxicated to figure it out now.

"I love you honey. I know that it will be your best birthday yet. Very memorable. Very exciting. Call me the next day and let me know how it turns out."

"So you won't be there?" Gianni asked desperately.

"I can't."

"Time's up." Joni walked into the room with Manny, hanging up the phone before she finished talking. "What meeting with Ritchie?"

"The one I just set up. It's in his date book." Manny shrugged.

"What are you planning Manny?"

"To pay off my debt and move on with my life before this little one pops out."

"I'll figure it out and stop you. Here's a clue, quit while you're ahead. That way, nobody has to get hurt.

* * *

"I have to talk to Peter." Liberty paced into the late hours of the night. It was 4am and she still couldn't fall asleep. She kept having these bad dreams, about her first child, about losing her second child. It was killing her.

"You sound like an elephant when you walk." Danny walked down to his sister's room. "I'm sorry I had to show you those pictures."

"I have a hard time believing that anyone would do something so heartless. You really think he _pushed _me?" Liberty wondered as Danny nodded.

"I know he did. I just need the proof." He whispered sadly, hating to see his sister like this.

"There was a huge crowd around when it happened. They would be able to testify, wouldn't they?" She spat out rapidly.

"Wait a minute. There's a trial now? Since when?"

"Since I filed a claim against him. I also have this restraining order and have been pooling together all the evidence I can in my favor."

" Liberty, this is going to be nearly impossible to prove. Right now, it's just he said she said." Danny admitted.

"So now, once I start trusting your word, you're telling me that it's just run-of-the-mill Degrassi hallway gossip?" Liberty shook her head. "I'm pursing this whole-heartedly."

"Then, you should probably get your hands on the 'hidden cameras' they have in Degrassi and the ones in the hospital with him in it. I kind of had a little talk with him, so get the footage with me too, if you can."

"Thanks Danny."

"Be careful. Peter's dad is a very powerful man."

* * *

"May I help you?" Sean saw Ms. Aden for the first time as he cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm here to see Hazel."

"Who are you?" She tilted her head to the side examining Sean intently, wondering how someone like him, obviously poor and of no use to Hazel, would be coming by the house.

"Sean ... Cameron." He paused realizing that Ms. Aden didn't look too happy to see him. "Hazel and I are working on a school project together."

"Project? Interesting ... she hasn't mentioned it to me." Ms. Aden clicked her tongue. She could smell a lie from a mile away and right now Hazel needed to focus on college and finally deciding on a school, _not _boys.

"We just got the assignment. Is she here? If she isn't could you tell me where she is?" Sean asked desperately, still managing to maintain his cool.

"No and no. Sean, whatever you're trying to get out of Hazel just give it up. And any 'school projects' you have can be done at school." Ms. Aden shut the door on Sean's face who muttered under his breath.

So ... plan B ... he hadn't searched everywhere for Hazel, at least not yet. He just had to remember all the places she loved to go, but Sean couldn't remember anything.

Things just happened with them and before he could even find out what places she liked ... he just needed to think. Hazel liked ... expensive stuff, pampering herself, all the girly stuff. Sean would drive around town until something came up. Or, he could skip all the in between and just call her.

* * *

"Thank you for expediting this for me." Jimmy said over the phone to one of his dad's close employees and friends. Payback felt great.

"Now it's time to celebrate." He chuckled to himself, after hanging up the phone. It felt like a good time to pull out a bottle of wine, but drinking wasn't much fun alone. His drinking buddy, Madison, was gone and with her went all the others.

Oh well. He had another way to celebrate. Jimmy had a good friend named Her--

"Jim. I didn't know you were home." Mr. Brooks appeared before his son.

"Same to you dad. When did you get in?" Jimmy asked, sitting down and leaning back on the living room chair with his arms resting behind his head. Victory was super sweet.

"Not too long ago. I have to ask you a question Jim."

"Don't tell me that's it's about college. I haven't decided yet."

"That's an important point, but it's about something more serious." Mr. Brooks pulled up a chair and sat down across from his son.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Jim, Mary Jane found this in your room." He held up Jimmy's stash of marijuana, heroine, and other assorted drugs. Jimmy remained cool. He would have to leave a memo to their housekeeper to keep herself out of his room.

"It's not mine."

"Whose is it?" Mr. Brooks wondered, too willing to believe that his son was free of drugs.

"Well..." Jimmy knew what he was going to say immediately, but was playing it up to make his dad believe it more. "I don't want to be a narc."

"I need to know son."

"Do you remember Madison?"

"That young girl who died from a drug overdose? How do you know her Jim?"

"Everyone knew her." Jimmy sighed. "We went to the same parties. Madison was actually my friend, but I had no idea how ... bad it had gotten. Then she moved out, _away _from her parents, because they found out that she was doing drugs.

"It wasn't a big deal dad, or so I thought. A lot of kids were trying it out. Madison asked me if I would hold her stash for her, just until she could get settled and find a place to stay. If I knew it was that bad dad ... I feel so responsible."

"But you're not Jim. I'm just happy that she didn't bring you into that world." Mr. Brooks reached out and shook his son's hand to show his admiration. He had raised a strong-willed son.

* * *

"I never see you anymore." Marco complained to what he thought was his future wife. It had been two weeks since they had had any sort of correspondence. "I'm worried about you and the baby."

"I am a big girl now literally and emotionally." Manny laughed. "I'm really happy to see you." She showed him her first sign of genuine, unabridged emotion since they had meet up a half hour ago. "And I'm happy to get some _real _food. My aunt's a terrible cook."

"I'd love to meet her."

"She's kind of anti-social so that's impossible. Have you ever heard of selective mutes ... like she doesn't talk well with people she doesn't know. In fact, Tia won't say anything to you. It's pretty bizarre."

"I saw you at Ritchie's. You don't have to pretend about it." Marco answered.

"I _work _there. My aunt doesn't really know what I do in my spare time and I'd like to keep it that way." Manny whispered picking out the jalapenos in her Nachos Supreme Appetizer. "Yum."

"And school?"

"I don't go ... well, not really. I kind of do the pregnant teen program. They school sends me assignments. I do them and send them in. But, I do have to take proctored tests at the library. Kind of sucks, but I don't have to worry about the normal teenage gossip." Manny stopped gobbling her food, noting that Marco looked aggravated. "What?"

"You have all these things going on in your life that I'm just finding out about. Are you going to tell me that you're 9 months pregnant instead of seven now?"

"I'm _eight _and a week. You must've gotten the dates mixed up." Manny took Marco's hand in hers. "Don't ruin this for me. I'm so happy to see you baby." She pouted. "There are some things that I need to handle, but I have to do them alone."

"I want to help you."

"Then let's start planning the wedding. I need something to look forward to other than a possible 40 hours of labor within the next month." Manny smiled. "So give me the update on you? What are you doing?"

"Deciding on a college. We need to choose where we're going to live." Marco responded. "I was thinking about the states. I really want to go to Cornell or Brown or even Harvard ... one of the Ivy League schools."

"Shoot baby. I want to stay in Canada." Manny looked down. "I guess we do have a lot to talk about after all." She seemed suddenly saddened, all her elation over seeing Marco disappearing. This was a real wake-up call.

"Before we start getting into the gory details," Manny began, "I feel like ... there's something I need to ask you. How's Dylan?"

"Huh?" Marco asked, wondering where this was coming from. Manny couldn't seem to get over Marco's first love.

"Are you two still talking? Is he calling?" Manny stopped eating. She was feeing nauseous from the anticipation of Marco's answer.

"Don't start feeling insecure or being needy. No worries." Marco promised, cupping Manny's face affectionately.

"I don't want you to feel tied down. Worse case scenario is that my family will take our baby as their own. I'm just saying if you don't really love _me _then you have no business pretending like you do."

"I do, but I can't go this long without seeing or _hearing _from you again. It's killing me. You know I love you." Marco declared convincingly as Manny searched his eyes for an ounce of truth. She couldn't tell if it was there for not, but she wanted it to be.

Maybe her emotions were temporarily off track and she wanted _Gianni_, but Marco was the guy of her dreams. After all that wishing and hoping, she finally got him and Marco would never let her down.

* * *

Hazel couldn't believe that after all this, she could not find Sean. He probably was home and Ellie was just kicking her out for no reason. Hazel still didn't feel like going home. She drove past the place where they had gotten married at least three times before parking her car. It took another half hour for her to muster up the courage to get out and face it.

This night was just telling Hazel what she already knew. Sean had given up on her. She slammed the car door in frustration then took a few breaths to try and calm herself down. She should just walk up these steps and see if he was here ... where they married.

It was a long shot, but after this Hazel would quit her search ... and just go on with her life. She slammed the car door abruptly briskly walking towards the building, but suddenly stopping. Hazel remembered that it was closed. It had been closed.

"Ahh!" She screamed. There was no relief in going back to her empty car. Hazel walked around the back way to sit on the stairs. She really needed to get it together.

"Hazel." Sean rose from the back stairs as she covered her face in disbelief.

"You were waiting for me?" She asked, growing completely emotional as tears moistened her face before she even reached Sean. "I'm speechless... I hoped ..."

"You don't have to say anything." Sean hugged her tightly. "Tell me this means that I don't have to share you anymore."

"I did everything wrong." Hazel whispered, her tears wetting Sean's clothes. "I can't believe you're here..." She looked up at Sean, her eyes on his just to make sure that this wasn't a illusion.

It was too real. The way he was looking at her ... she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hazel chuckled out a laugh. "Everything makes sense now. _This _makes sense." Sean cupped Hazel's face with his hands, telling her with that one motion everything that she needed to know in that moment. They were each other's future.

* * *

"You have been a very naughty girl." Joni smiled slyly, caressing the side of Manny's face.

"I made a call to my fiancé and then ate dinner with him. How's that wrong?"

"We know what you're up to Manuela." Ritchie turned his chair to face the two girls.

"I'm about to have this baby. I need to pay off my debt, quick which is why I set up this meeting with you." Manny began. "I'm not stupid Ritchie. I know the other girls are making a ton of money, more than I am, and I want in."

"You'd have to do what they're doing for at least a year to pay me off ..." Ritchie began.

"And then there's interest." Joni smiled. Manny shuddered. She thought this girl was her friend and now she was having this strange inkling that this was a trap. Maybe Ritchie and Joni would never let her go.

"What do I have to do ... whatever it is, name it. I'll do it." Manny promised.

"Well, I'll give you a couple hundred right now ... if you do me a favor."

"What favor?" Manny bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. She would remain strong. Manny had to do this.

"Come here doll. It's really simple." Ritchie informed her.

"I don't know how to do that..."

"It's easy. I'll go first." Joni smiled at Manny. "Then you owe me one hon." Manny nodded. What else could she do? She was trapped and the two of them were making it really hard for her to get out of this. The only way they would possibly let her go was if she did ... stuff ... with them.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for getting this tape." Liberty thanked her brother graciously, but not stopping to hug him. They were on their way to the media room to watch, and makes copies if necessary, of the pre-hospital stair scene between her and Peter.

"It's not me you should thank." Danny answered.

"Daniel, what did you do?"

"I helped save your butt, but JT deserves the real credit."

"Why did you involve him?" Liberty asked upset. JT was this big ball of old emotions she wanted to crumble, step on, and then burn. It was just a lot harder to erase him from her life than she thought.

"Like it or not Libs, he really cares about you. You should've heard his plot to kill Peter ... that was until I mentioned the tape and the trial stuff." Danny continued.

"Who else knows?" Liberty sighed. "You know what Danny, you've really got to learn when enough help is enough. JT is like the biggest Degrassi royal screw-up. He knows and everyone knows."

"Well, he and Toby sure did know how to get this video tape and get us keys to this room." He whispered quietly.

"Let's make this quick." She grumbled, unlocking the door only to see JT and Toby already waiting. "Now it's a stinkin' grade 11 reunion."

"You're welcome Liberty." JT smiled, reaching for the tape. He looked at her as he always had, like she was so ... she didn't know. It was bothersome that the break-up didn't make him change it.

"Let's make this quick." She muttered, pouting like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted from the store.

"Don't you want to see it? It's actually--" JT began.

"Oh my God," Danny said, panicked. "He really did do it."

"We can't tell that from that shot." Toby reasoned. "We have to zoom in and get different angles and--"

"Then do it!" Liberty yelled. Now she was all riled up too. No matter how many times the gang replayed the video and tried different angles, different zooms, the outcome was all the same. Peter had pushed her.

* * *

So, Ellie's backup hadn't come. Marco was MIA and so was Sean. "I guess there's no game going on here tonight after all." She announced with a smirk.

"We have someone we can call up. We'll just take what's left of his money." Sully laughed, pulling out a super high-tech phone that Ellie had seen, but couldn't quite remember ... oh yeah, it was an iPhone. She rolled her eyes. That stupid little gadget that Apple was trying to convince everyone that it was a necessity.

"I don't know how to play poker." Ellie proclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"I'll teach you." Austin volunteered.

"You know, I was just saying that so I'd get out of it. My poker skills are pretty ... sad." Ellie chuckled. "Why don't you two just take the party somewhere else?"

"And leave you all alone? Not a chance." Austin pulled out the cards and started explaining the game to her. "It's all about making people believe something that isn't true."

"Which explains why Sean loved it so much." Ellie muttered.

"So you two are ..."

"Exes. We held onto something that should've been let go forever ago. Now he's _married _to some preppy chick and we're stuck here together because of a lease."

"Wow. No wonder why you've got that curved on your arm."

"Don't go thinking you know me now or anything." Ellie shot back.

"Oh, of course not." Austin winked at her as Ellie nearly smiled. This easy lay-back thing seemed so far away that Ellie forgot that awkward silences weren't normal.

"It's common knowledge. Even your brother surely knows about it." Ellie continued. "You're sitting here questioning me and I'm giving you my 'life story' and I only know your name and your ... brother." She restrained herself from saying anything negative.

"He is a pain in the ass." Austin joked.

"So, you won't budge ... start by telling me why you have LOVE tattooed on you."

* * *

"Have you decided yet?" Mr. Aden asked Hazel on Sunday afternoon. It had been a rough weekend and she could barely believed Friday night happened.

Sean had been there _waiting _for her at the exact moment that she decided to go there. Talk about good luck, or what it fate? Hazel wasn't too sure, but she was definitely elated.

Mr. Aden handed her a thick package from the post carrier. From another college. Hazel went from one serious issue to another. She gave the white envelope a once-over. It was too thick to be anything but an acceptance bundle.

"The University of Chicago!" Hazel nearly screamed in excitement once she realized who the envelope had come from. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The anticipation was driving her so crazy that Hazel could barely sit still.

"Mom ... dad ... you guys open it." She finally decided handing it over to her parents and trying to calm her nerves. Ms. Aden smiled proudly. Her eyes got large and then the apples of her cheeks rose even higher.

"You got in." Dad blurted out.

"Not only that ... they are giving you full tuition." Ms. Aden added in her faint Somalian accent. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's not like I need it, but this is awesome." Hazel smiled. She just listened to her parents talk back and forth about possible majors for her until ... it hit her. Hazel couldn't go to the states. She knew it.

When she agreed to marry Sean, Hazel knew things would change and now that they had salvaged their marriage ... the worst thing she could do was be selfish again. The University of Chicago wasn't going to go anywhere.

There was always Grad school. Hazel continued to think through a slew of reasons why she should stay in Canada, the same reasons she had fallen to sleep thinking about last night.

"Mom, dad ... I think we should talk about me living off campus." Hazel began."

"Nice try, but it's not happening." Ms. Aden complained.

"I'm serious." Hazel sighed. She wished that they could just read between the lines and see what she was really trying to do ...

"I don't mean to upset you hebibi. It's just Chicago is pretty far away and we don't know enough about it."

"But I do. Please trust me." Hazel pleaded.

"We don't trust the people there." Mr. Aden informed her.

"Good thing I'm not planning on going there anymore."

"Excuse me? This is your top school Hazel. Don't be silly." Ms. Aden sat down beside her daughter.

"I'm willing to stay here, in Canada, but I need you guys to give me some independence. My own place. I want to get used to it before summer starts." Hazel looked down shyly. "I'll find roommates, _female _roommates."

"But it's such a good school." Mr. Aden protested.

"This is what I want to do. I've already sent in my letter to the University of Toronto. It's off--"

"You didn't consult us. You would you do a thing--" Mr. Aden started to yell.

"It's mid-February and I didn't know if I was in or not. I applied Early Decision in October."

"Well, we'll just have to make a call then, right Hassan? They'll let you back in. They have to."

"No mom. I want to stay here now."

"But why? Don't ruin your future." She shot back as Mr. Aden sat frozen, now speechless seeing that Hazel was serious about this.

"It's going to be just as promising this way. Just ... do this apartment thing for me. Please, as an early graduation present."

"I'm still making the call."

"Don't waste your time mom."

"Whatever you want Hazel."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go!! Please review. -NL


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen: A Perfect Lie

"Hello ... yes ... I need to speak with Manny Santos." Gianni breathed over the phone half-intoxicated and secretly thankful for an unbiased, clear-visioned person like Heather. He could get Manny out of this.

"Who is it?" Joni asked over the line. She had been watching Manny scrambling around for weeks. Soon, she'd try to escape like all the others, but it wouldn't happen.

"Marco, her fiancé." Gianni switched the phone onto speakerphone mode as Heather looked over at him in surprise. His face seemed to say 'help me.'

"Fine ... I guess I can make an exception to the rule ... Manny!" She called over the phone as Gianni nearly jumped back in shock. He had gotten in.

"Hello. Who is this?" Manny's child-like, unsure voice asked over the phone.

"Me." Gianni muttered back as Heather started to write down some things for him to say..

"I told you not to call here. Don't do stuff like this. Don't get involved ... unless you're calling about the money. Do you have it?" Manny wondered. Gianni looked over the list that Heather had made, but his mind was too unfocused to really concentrate on what she was writing, so he improvised.

"I want to see you again. There's a school dance here--"

"I can't." Manny answered abruptly knowing that someone was listening to her conversation at this very moment.

"Sure you can. I'll come by and--"

"Go with Heather." Manny shot back scornfully.

"I'm trying to get you out of this."

"I have it under control. Trust me." Manny sighed. "I have a meeting with Ritchie in a few days ... on your birthday to be exact." She chuckled weakly. "So have fun on that day for me, won't you?"

"I will ..." Gianni's voice trailed off. He had this weird feeling that she was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite think straight. He was too intoxicated to figure it out now.

"I love you honey. I know that it will be your best birthday yet. Very memorable. Very exciting. Call me the next day and let me know how it turns out."

"So you won't be there?" Gianni asked desperately.

"I can't."

"Time's up." Joni walked into the room with Manny, hanging up the phone before she finished talking. "What meeting with Ritchie?"

"The one I just set up. It's in his date book." Manny shrugged.

"What are you planning Manny?"

"To pay off my debt and move on with my life before this little one pops out."

"I'll figure it out and stop you. Here's a clue, quit while you're ahead. That way, nobody has to get hurt.

* * *

"I have to talk to Peter." Liberty paced into the late hours of the night. It was 4am and she still couldn't fall asleep. She kept having these bad dreams, about her first child, about losing her second child. It was killing her.

"You sound like an elephant when you walk." Danny walked down to his sister's room. "I'm sorry I had to show you those pictures."

"I have a hard time believing that anyone would do something so heartless. You really think he _pushed _me?" Liberty wondered as Danny nodded.

"I know he did. I just need the proof." He whispered sadly, hating to see his sister like this.

"There was a huge crowd around when it happened. They would be able to testify, wouldn't they?" She spat out rapidly.

"Wait a minute. There's a trial now? Since when?"

"Since I filed a claim against him. I also have this restraining order and have been pooling together all the evidence I can in my favor."

" Liberty, this is going to be nearly impossible to prove. Right now, it's just he said she said." Danny admitted.

"So now, once I start trusting your word, you're telling me that it's just run-of-the-mill Degrassi hallway gossip?" Liberty shook her head. "I'm pursing this whole-heartedly."

"Then, you should probably get your hands on the 'hidden cameras' they have in Degrassi and the ones in the hospital with him in it. I kind of had a little talk with him, so get the footage with me too, if you can."

"Thanks Danny."

"Be careful. Peter's dad is a very powerful man."

* * *

"May I help you?" Sean saw Ms. Aden for the first time as he cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say.

"I'm here to see Hazel."

"Who are you?" She tilted her head to the side examining Sean intently, wondering how someone like him, obviously poor and of no use to Hazel, would be coming by the house.

"Sean ... Cameron." He paused realizing that Ms. Aden didn't look too happy to see him. "Hazel and I are working on a school project together."

"Project? Interesting ... she hasn't mentioned it to me." Ms. Aden clicked her tongue. She could smell a lie from a mile away and right now Hazel needed to focus on college and finally deciding on a school, _not _boys.

"We just got the assignment. Is she here? If she isn't could you tell me where she is?" Sean asked desperately, still managing to maintain his cool.

"No and no. Sean, whatever you're trying to get out of Hazel just give it up. And any 'school projects' you have can be done at school." Ms. Aden shut the door on Sean's face who muttered under his breath.

So ... plan B ... he hadn't searched everywhere for Hazel, at least not yet. He just had to remember all the places she loved to go, but Sean couldn't remember anything.

Things just happened with them and before he could even find out what places she liked ... he just needed to think. Hazel liked ... expensive stuff, pampering herself, all the girly stuff. Sean would drive around town until something came up. Or, he could skip all the in between and just call her.

* * *

"Thank you for expediting this for me." Jimmy said over the phone to one of his dad's close employees and friends. Payback felt great.

"Now it's time to celebrate." He chuckled to himself, after hanging up the phone. It felt like a good time to pull out a bottle of wine, but drinking wasn't much fun alone. His drinking buddy, Madison, was gone and with her went all the others.

Oh well. He had another way to celebrate. Jimmy had a good friend named Her--

"Jim. I didn't know you were home." Mr. Brooks appeared before his son.

"Same to you dad. When did you get in?" Jimmy asked, sitting down and leaning back on the living room chair with his arms resting behind his head. Victory was super sweet.

"Not too long ago. I have to ask you a question Jim."

"Don't tell me that's it's about college. I haven't decided yet."

"That's an important point, but it's about something more serious." Mr. Brooks pulled up a chair and sat down across from his son.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Jim, Mary Jane found this in your room." He held up Jimmy's stash of marijuana, heroine, and other assorted drugs. Jimmy remained cool. He would have to leave a memo to their housekeeper to keep herself out of his room.

"It's not mine."

"Whose is it?" Mr. Brooks wondered, too willing to believe that his son was free of drugs.

"Well..." Jimmy knew what he was going to say immediately, but was playing it up to make his dad believe it more. "I don't want to be a narc."

"I need to know son."

"Do you remember Madison?"

"That young girl who died from a drug overdose? How do you know her Jim?"

"Everyone knew her." Jimmy sighed. "We went to the same parties. Madison was actually my friend, but I had no idea how ... bad it had gotten. Then she moved out, _away _from her parents, because they found out that she was doing drugs.

"It wasn't a big deal dad, or so I thought. A lot of kids were trying it out. Madison asked me if I would hold her stash for her, just until she could get settled and find a place to stay. If I knew it was that bad dad ... I feel so responsible."

"But you're not Jim. I'm just happy that she didn't bring you into that world." Mr. Brooks reached out and shook his son's hand to show his admiration. He had raised a strong-willed son.

* * *

"I never see you anymore." Marco complained to what he thought was his future wife. It had been two weeks since they had had any sort of correspondence. "I'm worried about you and the baby."

"I am a big girl now literally and emotionally." Manny laughed. "I'm really happy to see you." She showed him her first sign of genuine, unabridged emotion since they had meet up a half hour ago. "And I'm happy to get some _real _food. My aunt's a terrible cook."

"I'd love to meet her."

"She's kind of anti-social so that's impossible. Have you ever heard of selective mutes ... like she doesn't talk well with people she doesn't know. In fact, Tia won't say anything to you. It's pretty bizarre."

"I saw you at Ritchie's. You don't have to pretend about it." Marco answered.

"I _work _there. My aunt doesn't really know what I do in my spare time and I'd like to keep it that way." Manny whispered picking out the jalapenos in her Nachos Supreme Appetizer. "Yum."

"And school?"

"I don't go ... well, not really. I kind of do the pregnant teen program. They school sends me assignments. I do them and send them in. But, I do have to take proctored tests at the library. Kind of sucks, but I don't have to worry about the normal teenage gossip." Manny stopped gobbling her food, noting that Marco looked aggravated. "What?"

"You have all these things going on in your life that I'm just finding out about. Are you going to tell me that you're 9 months pregnant instead of seven now?"

"I'm _eight _and a week. You must've gotten the dates mixed up." Manny took Marco's hand in hers. "Don't ruin this for me. I'm so happy to see you baby." She pouted. "There are some things that I need to handle, but I have to do them alone."

"I want to help you."

"Then let's start planning the wedding. I need something to look forward to other than a possible 40 hours of labor within the next month." Manny smiled. "So give me the update on you? What are you doing?"

"Deciding on a college. We need to choose where we're going to live." Marco responded. "I was thinking about the states. I really want to go to Cornell or Brown or even Harvard ... one of the Ivy League schools."

"Shoot baby. I want to stay in Canada." Manny looked down. "I guess we do have a lot to talk about after all." She seemed suddenly saddened, all her elation over seeing Marco disappearing. This was a real wake-up call.

"Before we start getting into the gory details," Manny began, "I feel like ... there's something I need to ask you. How's Dylan?"

"Huh?" Marco asked, wondering where this was coming from. Manny couldn't seem to get over Marco's first love.

"Are you two still talking? Is he calling?" Manny stopped eating. She was feeing nauseous from the anticipation of Marco's answer.

"Don't start feeling insecure or being needy. No worries." Marco promised, cupping Manny's face affectionately.

"I don't want you to feel tied down. Worse case scenario is that my family will take our baby as their own. I'm just saying if you don't really love _me _then you have no business pretending like you do."

"I do, but I can't go this long without seeing or _hearing _from you again. It's killing me. You know I love you." Marco declared convincingly as Manny searched his eyes for an ounce of truth. She couldn't tell if it was there for not, but she wanted it to be.

Maybe her emotions were temporarily off track and she wanted _Gianni_, but Marco was the guy of her dreams. After all that wishing and hoping, she finally got him and Marco would never let her down.

* * *

Hazel couldn't believe that after all this, she could not find Sean. He probably was home and Ellie was just kicking her out for no reason. Hazel still didn't feel like going home. She drove past the place where they had gotten married at least three times before parking her car. It took another half hour for her to muster up the courage to get out and face it.

This night was just telling Hazel what she already knew. Sean had given up on her. She slammed the car door in frustration then took a few breaths to try and calm herself down. She should just walk up these steps and see if he was here ... where they married.

It was a long shot, but after this Hazel would quit her search ... and just go on with her life. She slammed the car door abruptly briskly walking towards the building, but suddenly stopping. Hazel remembered that it was closed. It had been closed.

"Ahh!" She screamed. There was no relief in going back to her empty car. Hazel walked around the back way to sit on the stairs. She really needed to get it together.

"Hazel." Sean rose from the back stairs as she covered her face in disbelief.

"You were waiting for me?" She asked, growing completely emotional as tears moistened her face before she even reached Sean. "I'm speechless... I hoped ..."

"You don't have to say anything." Sean hugged her tightly. "Tell me this means that I don't have to share you anymore."

"I did everything wrong." Hazel whispered, her tears wetting Sean's clothes. "I can't believe you're here..." She looked up at Sean, her eyes on his just to make sure that this wasn't a illusion.

It was too real. The way he was looking at her ... she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hazel chuckled out a laugh. "Everything makes sense now. _This _makes sense." Sean cupped Hazel's face with his hands, telling her with that one motion everything that she needed to know in that moment. They were each other's future.

* * *

"You have been a very naughty girl." Joni smiled slyly, caressing the side of Manny's face.

"I made a call to my fiancé and then ate dinner with him. How's that wrong?"

"We know what you're up to Manuela." Ritchie turned his chair to face the two girls.

"I'm about to have this baby. I need to pay off my debt, quick which is why I set up this meeting with you." Manny began. "I'm not stupid Ritchie. I know the other girls are making a ton of money, more than I am, and I want in."

"You'd have to do what they're doing for at least a year to pay me off ..." Ritchie began.

"And then there's interest." Joni smiled. Manny shuddered. She thought this girl was her friend and now she was having this strange inkling that this was a trap. Maybe Ritchie and Joni would never let her go.

"What do I have to do ... whatever it is, name it. I'll do it." Manny promised.

"Well, I'll give you a couple hundred right now ... if you do me a favor."

"What favor?" Manny bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. She would remain strong. Manny had to do this.

"Come here doll. It's really simple." Ritchie informed her.

"I don't know how to do that..."

"It's easy. I'll go first." Joni smiled at Manny. "Then you owe me one hon." Manny nodded. What else could she do? She was trapped and the two of them were making it really hard for her to get out of this. The only way they would possibly let her go was if she did ... stuff ... with them.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for getting this tape." Liberty thanked her brother graciously, but not stopping to hug him. They were on their way to the media room to watch, and makes copies if necessary, of the pre-hospital stair scene between her and Peter.

"It's not me you should thank." Danny answered.

"Daniel, what did you do?"

"I helped save your butt, but JT deserves the real credit."

"Why did you involve him?" Liberty asked upset. JT was this big ball of old emotions she wanted to crumble, step on, and then burn. It was just a lot harder to erase him from her life than she thought.

"Like it or not Libs, he really cares about you. You should've heard his plot to kill Peter ... that was until I mentioned the tape and the trial stuff." Danny continued.

"Who else knows?" Liberty sighed. "You know what Danny, you've really got to learn when enough help is enough. JT is like the biggest Degrassi royal screw-up. He knows and everyone knows."

"Well, he and Toby sure did know how to get this video tape and get us keys to this room." He whispered quietly.

"Let's make this quick." She grumbled, unlocking the door only to see JT and Toby already waiting. "Now it's a stinkin' grade 11 reunion."

"You're welcome Liberty." JT smiled, reaching for the tape. He looked at her as he always had, like she was so ... she didn't know. It was bothersome that the break-up didn't make him change it.

"Let's make this quick." She muttered, pouting like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted from the store.

"Don't you want to see it? It's actually--" JT began.

"Oh my God," Danny said, panicked. "He really did do it."

"We can't tell that from that shot." Toby reasoned. "We have to zoom in and get different angles and--"

"Then do it!" Liberty yelled. Now she was all riled up too. No matter how many times the gang replayed the video and tried different angles, different zooms, the outcome was all the same. Peter had pushed her.

* * *

So, Ellie's backup hadn't come. Marco was MIA and so was Sean. "I guess there's no game going on here tonight after all." She announced with a smirk.

"We have someone we can call up. We'll just take what's left of his money." Sully laughed, pulling out a super high-tech phone that Ellie had seen, but couldn't quite remember ... oh yeah, it was an iPhone. She rolled her eyes. That stupid little gadget that Apple was trying to convince everyone that it was a necessity.

"I don't know how to play poker." Ellie proclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"I'll teach you." Austin volunteered.

"You know, I was just saying that so I'd get out of it. My poker skills are pretty ... sad." Ellie chuckled. "Why don't you two just take the party somewhere else?"

"And leave you all alone? Not a chance." Austin pulled out the cards and started explaining the game to her. "It's all about making people believe something that isn't true."

"Which explains why Sean loved it so much." Ellie muttered.

"So you two are ..."

"Exes. We held onto something that should've been let go forever ago. Now he's _married _to some preppy chick and we're stuck here together because of a lease."

"Wow. No wonder why you've got that curved on your arm."

"Don't go thinking you know me now or anything." Ellie shot back.

"Oh, of course not." Austin winked at her as Ellie nearly smiled. This easy lay-back thing seemed so far away that Ellie forgot that awkward silences weren't normal.

"It's common knowledge. Even your brother surely knows about it." Ellie continued. "You're sitting here questioning me and I'm giving you my 'life story' and I only know your name and your ... brother." She restrained herself from saying anything negative.

"He is a pain in the ass." Austin joked.

"So, you won't budge ... start by telling me why you have LOVE tattooed on you."

* * *

"Have you decided yet?" Mr. Aden asked Hazel on Sunday afternoon. It had been a rough weekend and she could barely believed Friday night happened.

Sean had been there _waiting _for her at the exact moment that she decided to go there. Talk about good luck, or what it fate? Hazel wasn't too sure, but she was definitely elated.

Mr. Aden handed her a thick package from the post carrier. From another college. Hazel went from one serious issue to another. She gave the white envelope a once-over. It was too thick to be anything but an acceptance bundle.

"The University of Chicago!" Hazel nearly screamed in excitement once she realized who the envelope had come from. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The anticipation was driving her so crazy that Hazel could barely sit still.

"Mom ... dad ... you guys open it." She finally decided handing it over to her parents and trying to calm her nerves. Ms. Aden smiled proudly. Her eyes got large and then the apples of her cheeks rose even higher.

"You got in." Dad blurted out.

"Not only that ... they are giving you full tuition." Ms. Aden added in her faint Somalian accent. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's not like I need it, but this is awesome." Hazel smiled. She just listened to her parents talk back and forth about possible majors for her until ... it hit her. Hazel couldn't go to the states. She knew it.

When she agreed to marry Sean, Hazel knew things would change and now that they had salvaged their marriage ... the worst thing she could do was be selfish again. The University of Chicago wasn't going to go anywhere.

There was always Grad school. Hazel continued to think through a slew of reasons why she should stay in Canada, the same reasons she had fallen to sleep thinking about last night.

"Mom, dad ... I think we should talk about me living off campus." Hazel began."

"Nice try, but it's not happening." Ms. Aden complained.

"I'm serious." Hazel sighed. She wished that they could just read between the lines and see what she was really trying to do ...

"I don't mean to upset you hebibi. It's just Chicago is pretty far away and we don't know enough about it."

"But I do. Please trust me." Hazel pleaded.

"We don't trust the people there." Mr. Aden informed her.

"Good thing I'm not planning on going there anymore."

"Excuse me? This is your top school Hazel. Don't be silly." Ms. Aden sat down beside her daughter.

"I'm willing to stay here, in Canada, but I need you guys to give me some independence. My own place. I want to get used to it before summer starts." Hazel looked down shyly. "I'll find roommates, _female _roommates."

"But it's such a good school." Mr. Aden protested.

"This is what I want to do. I've already sent in my letter to the University of Toronto. It's off--"

"You didn't consult us. You would you do a thing--" Mr. Aden started to yell.

"It's mid-February and I didn't know if I was in or not. I applied Early Decision in October."

"Well, we'll just have to make a call then, right Hassan? They'll let you back in. They have to."

"No mom. I want to stay here now."

"But why? Don't ruin your future." She shot back as Mr. Aden sat frozen, now speechless seeing that Hazel was serious about this.

"It's going to be just as promising this way. Just ... do this apartment thing for me. Please, as an early graduation present."

"I'm still making the call."

"Don't waste your time mom."

"Whatever you want Hazel."

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go!! Please review. -NL


	18. Todo Yo Hecho Por Ti, Una Tortura

Chapter Seventeen: Todo Yo Hecho Por Ti, Una Tortura

Manny could feel her heart pounding so loudly she thought that it would burst out of her chest. That's what she was hoping for at the moment. At least she wouldn't have to go through this.

If she did, everything that Craig had said about her would turn out to be warranted, and that's something she definitely didn't want to add to her self-description. Manny could imagine it. Beautiful. Ambitious. Outgoing. Slutateous. From there it would go into even deeper detail. Would do anything for money. Specialties include giving guys--

"Yo doll face. Pay attention." Joni demanded as her voice cracked.

"I am." Manny looked between her two foes, wondering which one she could get to cave in first.

"You look nervous. Don't be." Ritchie smiled. "This won't be so bad. You might even like it." He motioned for her to come closer as Manny did with reluctance. Ritchie took her hands for a while, caressing them before moving towards her face.

Manny fought the urge to turn away. Even if she denied him, at this point, he'd make her do it anyway. She was powerless and felt, for the first time in her life, that her body didn't belong to her.

"You picked a shy one Joni?" Ritchie looked to her in disgust.

"No. She's just tired. You know the pregnancy." Joni gave Manny a little shove.

"It's okay." Ritchie promised, moving closer to Manny slowly as their eyes locked for a moment, hers begging for mercy, which Ritchie had long given out and had no more tolerance for. Instead, he smiled, pressing his lips to hers and shoving his tongue down her throat.

Manny almost choked out of disgust and utter surprise. As he started to unbuckle his pants, she knew what would happen next and the thought killed her. If she could just stall a little more, or figure a way out.

"Quit stallin!" Joni yelled from the background as Manny dropped to her knees. She felt a lone tear moisten her cheek, but she quickly shook it off. Before things could go any further, Manny found the answer to her prayers.

"Freeze!" A duo of cops demanded as Manny crawled away from Ritchie, balling herself into a corner and crying and shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

"So your parents actually agreed to this?" Sean looked up at Hazel who couldn't stop smiling. 

"Of course." She shrugged, turning away to start organizing something in the kitchen. Hazel didn't want to lie to him anymore, but this was a small lie ... something she had done as a benefit to the both of them. "So tell me how much you love me for this."

"I love you too much." Sean took Hazel into his arms. "I finally know... never mind."

"Don't do that baby. Just tell me."

"This moment right here is just perfection." Sean smiled, kissing Hazel lovingly. "It's better than anything I'd ever imagined."

"Who knew you were so sensitive." Hazel grinned. "It's cute." The two remained enwrapped in each other's gaze. For once, it everything was working _for _them and not against them.

"I love you too Haze." Sean whispered, still holding onto her tightly. Things like this didn't just happen to people like him. For once in his life, Sean Cameron's life didn't look like it was going down the path of nothingness. With Hazel, he didn't have to wait in the shadows. With her, Sean belonged in the light.

"You're more mushy than I thought." Hazel joked, giving Sean a quick kiss. "But I seriously need to start unpacking."

"Your parents aren't helping you?"

"I told them to give me a little space ... but they will be here tomorrow." She explained.

"Cool." Sean nodded, remembering the last time he had come face to face with another member of the Aden family. To say it was bad would be an understatement. It was horrible. Ms. Aden had made him feel like he always had his entire life, like he was a nothing, a nobody.

Sean turned his attention back to Hazel. That's why he was so happy to have her. Life didn't suck like it used to. As Hazel started organizing things, Sean reached for the nearest box. It was labeled "kitchen." That should be easy enough.

But before he could even get started, Hazel's cell phone started vibrating.

"Hey! Are you going to get that?"

"I can't. Can you get it?" Hazel yelled back from the back of the apartment.

"Yo?" Sean shrugged, answering the phone nonchalantly.

"Cameron ... good, it's you." He heard Jimmy's amused voice on the other line.

"What do you want? You're through with Hazel. She loves me." Sean gloated seconds away from hanging up the phone.

"Really?" Jimmy smiled to himself. "Then why do I have the confirmation information for the annulment papers she sent in?"

Sean remained on the phone, speechless.

"But you knew about that already, right?" Jimmy chuckled. "I had them expedited in the mail and forwarded to her home address. They should be in today."

Sean slammed down the cell phone, nearly breaking it out of anger.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled. "Hazel!"

"What Sean I'm packing." She answered, walking into the living room to see what all the drama was about. "Who called?"

"That was Jimmy. He said that you sent in the annulment papers? How could you?" Sean started pacing to stop himself from hitting something.

"You said you didn't want to be with me. You signed them too." Hazel sighed. "Besides, I told Jimmy not to send them. I thought I'd interrupted the paperwork."

"Apparently not. They're going to be over at your parent's house today." Sean breathed, a little more calm.

"What? Are you serious?" Hazel started to panic as Sean's earlier disorientation transferred to her. "We have to get to them first. My parents don't--"

"We're paying Brooks a visit first. Then, we'll find a way to tell your parents that you married a deadbeat."

"Sean." Hazel reached for him. "That's not how it is. I love you and care for you so much--"

"Let's just go."

* * *

"Love makes all the bad shit in life worth going through. It's like having your first drink of water when you think you're going to die of thirst." Austin explained as Ellie watched his movements closely. Even after Sean was a no show last night, Austin had come back the next night ... and a few nights later... and they were still on the topic of '"love." 

"Technically, you'd drink too much water and then die directly afterwards." Ellie chimed in with a smirk.

"But if you were in that situation, wouldn't you want to die knowing that you at least had that last drink of water?"

"Whoa Shakespeare." Ellie joked. "It's not better to have loved and lost. I think it's better to not lose."

"But that's what makes life so tragically beautiful. To know that one day could be your last. And to know that no two moments will ever be exactly the same." Austin continued. Ellie rolled her eyes while secretly thinking that his refreshing view on life was exactly what she needed to get the bad stink of Sean out of her.

"I get that you have to be all poetic and everything, to cancel out your asshole brother but are you living in the same world I am?" Ellie wondered. "It doesn't get better. You wait and wait and wait and then finally decide to live but realize that waiting for something is better than denying that it's not there."

Austin peered at Ellie uncertainly shrugging in response. "Do you think Sean's going to show up?"

"No. Probably not." Ellie smirked. "He technically doesn't live here anymore. I haven't seen him since he and Hazel reunited."

"Are you mad about that?"

"That topic is off limits. I've said all I have to say and all I'm going to say about it." Ellie stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I now have to focus on finding a new roomie to erase all the Sean-ness that's still in this place."

"I know of someone." Austin offered, returning to his normal jovial self.

"Who?" Ellie asked even though she knew Austin was going to name himself as a worthy candidate. But Ellie had already learned that living with someone you like, really care for, or think you might like was a requiem for disaster.

She rolled her eyes at the thought of Austin trying something like this and reached for a knife to cut open the apple she just picked up.

"Sully."

"Sully?" Ellie's eyebrows rose. This, she was not prepared for. This, she did not have a response to.

"Yeah. He's going to university and--you do know that he graduated early, right?"

"Sure." Ellie turned her back to Austin. "I just thought..." Her voice trailed off as she felt a tingling sensation on her finger. It was more like a sharp pain, just like when...

"God, Ellie you're bleeding."

"Oh." She answered absent-mindedly.

"Here." Austin handed her a towel to stop the red liquid from contaminating more of the white counter.

"Oh." Ellie came to, realizing what had happened. "It's not a big deal. I'll clean it up." She rushed to the bathroom, accidentally hitting the counter and knocking down her messenger bag and all its Co-op/school contents.

"I'll get it!" Austin called back as his eyes fell onto a notebook that had fallen onto the floor too. He smiled. She was a writer too. As he bent down to pick up the book it slipped from his hands and with it fell out a few sheets of paper labeled "THE REAL CARGANO BROTHERS."

Austin tried to ignore the thick, nagging feeling inside of him begging him to look at the pages. He didn't even have to read them, just skim them. He just had to know...

"Hey. What are you doing?" Ellie reappeared with a towel wrapped around her finger. "The bleeding stopped."

"You dropped this." Austin handed her the papers and the other contents of her bag.

"You _read _it?" Ellie snatched up ther papers accusingly. "Does privacy mean nothing to you?" She scolded as Austin shrugged, picked up his things and headed for the door. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You betrayed my trust."

"I didn't read anything, but by the way you're acting it makes me think that I should have." Austin responded. "And if all you wanted was a story out of me and my brother all along, why didn't you just ask? Why pretend to be our friends just to divulge all the information to the public?"

" Austin, I--"

"It was fun." He shrugged, seemingly cool about the whole situation, but Ellie was left with feelings of sadness. Not just a little sadness, but a lot. She screwed up, again.

* * *

"I know what you did Peter and you're not getting away with it." JT threatened the ex-boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend. 

"Are you serious? York, back the hell down. I run this. You've got nothing on me." Peter argued back.

"What about a video tape of the incident, eye witness accounts, a self-confession?" JT went down the list of all the evidence they compiled.

"It's all circumstantial." Peter smirked. "Do you honestly think this will even make it to trial, and if it does that anything will happen? I haven't done anything."

"You pushed her down the stairs. You killed her baby. You attempted it before." JT argued back.

"Looks like you're trying to get that self-confession right now, but I'm smarter than you York." Peter answered as JT crossed his arms. "Next time, hide the tape recorder in a better place."

* * *

"What are you going to say to him?' Hazel asked running to catch up with Sean. 

"I don't know yet."

"Don't do anything that'll get you in trouble. Sean we're in a good place." Hazel explained. "Just ... think before you do anything."

"It's already done." Sean finally reached the door of Jimmy's house. "That asshole better still be home."

"Who is it?!" Jimmy's irritated voice yelled from inside the house.

"Open up!" Sean pounded on the door.

"Well, well ... if it isn't Ms. Cameron and her hubby--oh wait--that never really happened did it?"

"Sean, let's just go." Hazel begged seeing that he was about to do something rash.

"No. Not until I do this." His fist met Jimmy's lower jaw as a cracking sound followed.

"Come on." She urged although part of her got some satisfaction out of seeing Jimmy get hurt. Before Hazel could successfully get Sean out of the Brooks' house, Jimmy retaliated and the guys went back and forth.

Unfortunately, for Jimmy, Sean was experienced in the art of fighting and after a few blows, Jimmy had been knocked down and blood smeared his floors.

Sean continued hitting Jimmy until he started coughing up blood.

"Sean! Sean!" Hazel yelled finally putting herself physically between the two men. "You don't want to go to prison for this. Don't. Okay?" Hazel hugged him with tears in her eyes. "It'll be okay. We'll work it out and have a real wedding this time. I promise. Or we can just get the papers reversed and explain everything to them." Sean nodded trying to cool off as he felt Hazel's wet tears hit his shoulder.

"I love you so much Sean so let's just go."

"Her parents will never accept you." Jimmy choked out, still lying on the floor in pain. "You're trash."

"I just saved your ass back there Brooks. So just shut the hell up." Hazel demanded. "My parents would've never accepted you."

"They would've eaten out of the palm of my hand." He smirked as Sean waited for Hazel on the porch steps.

"Why'd you do it Jimmy? Why can't I be happy, because you're not? Are you that lonely and desperate?" She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe I wasted so much of my _life _on you. Too many firsts." Hazel sighed, disappointed in herself. "I've never hated anyone as much as I do you right now."

Her words hurt Jimmy more than anything that Sean could have done to him. He smiled to himself. Jimmy knew what he had to do. First, stand. Second, go to room. Third, reunite with an old friend that would never leave him.

* * *

She had been told that Peter would try something like this. He would come over, but Liberty was surprised that he was actually doing it. 

"Do you want something to drink? Lemonade?" She offered, being as cordial as possible. It still killed to believe that Peter hated her and the baby that much.

"No thanks. I know what everyone is going to say about me being here." He explained. "I'm not here for the reasons they say."

"Good because you're not going to change my mind. Just tell me why."

"I swear to you that it wasn't my intention." Peter spewed.

"You never wondered what things would be like if I wasn't pregnant?"

"In the back of my mind I may have wondered, but I would never act on it. I can be an evil son of a bitch, but I would never kill." Peter promised. "You know that." He moved beside Liberty.

"Please, keep your distance. This is hard enough." She admitted.

"Okay. Fair enough." He sighed. "I came over here to propose something."

"That I drop the charges? No chance Peter."

"No. I know no one can replace whom _we've _lost, but I wanted to make it up to you." He sighed. "You being pregnant and at school was half of my responsibility, my fault ... and my mom's too."

"And?"

"I want to give that back to you. I know it won't be the same but--"

"Are you INSANE?" Liberty yelled throwing down whatever was in her hand. "You came here to have sex with me?"

"I came to give you another baby. I know it sounds--"

"Sick? Desperate?" Liberty rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'd want you to touch me that way ever again?"

"Nothing. I just--"

"You've got a lot of nerve Peter."

"So, that's a no?"

"That's a never again." Liberty retorted. "Maybe you should go."

"Yeah ... I will, but first ... can I have that Lemonade?" Peter requested.

"Anything to get you out of here." Liberty muttered. As she opened the refrigerator, she realized that there was no more Lemonade. Danny drank it all. With a sigh she searched the kitchen for lemons and other ingredients needed to make the mixture.

And that short period of time was all Peter needed to get what he had truly come for. Plan A failed, but Plan B was an absolute success.

* * *

"He was right about your parents," Sean said angrily, kicking the car before getting in. 

"Hey. Cool it."

"They won't accept me."

"They don't control my life." Hazel sighed. "In their eyes no one is up to their standards, but you meet mine."

"I'm just so pissed that that pussy is right." Sean resisted his desire to hit something.

"Will you calm down?"

"I'm trying Haze."

"You really scared me back there. I thought you were going to beat him to death and I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm starting to think that I should have." Sean responded.

"Is this what you do every time things don't work your way? You can't be angry at the world. I promise we'll make this work." Hazel caressed his face lightly. "We'll do it together."

"Okay then ... if we're going to fight off the world together, let's start now ... with your parents."

"What? Shouldn't you cool down first, at least?"

"They don't know that I live with you Hazel, do they? Or that we _were/are _married." Sean concluded.

"No."

"Then let's tell them. Now." Hazel remained quiet as she turned the car around towards her house. She knew this day would come, but was hoping that her parents would have at least met and _liked _Sean first. She took his hand in his.

The lease to the apartment was signed, she sent in her acceptance letter. It was too late for them to try to change anything now … unless they were planning on disowning her completely, then it would truly be up to her and Sean.

* * *

"Marco!" Manny yelled running into the arms of her soon-to-be husband. "I'm so glad that you're here." 

"Manny, tell me the truth about this place. Why are the cops here and--"

"I swear I'll explain everything later." She promised just relieved to be feeling some type of security from someone. It wasn't near the magnitude of protection that she felt with Gianni, but it was better than none at all. Manny allowed herself to relax in his arms. She felt so drained by everything that just transpired.

"Gianni's here too." Marco answered as Manny felt all her energy return. "He was really worried about you."

"Is he the one who called the..." Her voice trailed off as Manny caught a glimpse of Gianni. He looked so strong, stable, and hero-like. Even more than that, she could see the concern on his face, and it was for her.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead." Marco agreed as Manny walked towards Gianni. She had to contain herself. Deep down, she wanted to sprint over there, tackle him, and then lay in his arms forever in never-ending gratitude. Maybe in another world.

As she finally came face-to-face with Gianni the moment was spoiled by another girl's presence.

"I'm Heather." The girl introduced herself, but it was unnecessary. Manny knew who it was instantly.

"Oh." She mouthed looking down as all of her self-confidence drained away. What was she doing over here? What had Manny been thinking? She was so _pathetic. _GianniAndManny was over, for good.

"That's all you can say? They must've done a number on you."

Manny sighed. "It's good to see that you're okay."

"Hey Heather, I'm going to talk to Manny ... is that okay?" She nodded silently as Manny and Gianni walked side by side around the crime scene area.

"You called the police?"

"Yeah. I half-expected you to be bitching at me over it." He joked.

"No. Thank you so much." Manny avoided the meeting of their eyes.

"Why can't you look at me and tell me that? What happened Manny?"

"Perfect timing." She smiled small-ly. "Do you know what Ritchie was about to have me do before the cops came? He wanted me to give him ... to go down and ... I was stalling, praying, grasping for a way out. And it was you."

"Don't say shit like that." Gianni answered.

"Sorry. Heather might get mad."

"No. It just drives me crazy to know ... Just be good to my brother."

"Now you don't say shit like that." Manny mimicked him. "What the hell are we doing here? Why ... never mind. I've just decided that maybe I'm too young to get married. Getting knocked up is no reason for the rest of my life to end."

"Why can't you make up your mind?" Gianni asked. "You chose Marco. Stick with it. Stop juggling between us two."

"Don't you get it?" Manny wondered. "It's you." She bit her lip nervously. "It's probably always been like that but I didn't want to see it. I was just so in tune with having something that I always wanted that I couldn't believe that I didn't want it anymore the second I got it. Am I making any sense?"

"The one guy I couldn't have and I wanted him even more because of it." She explained. "I had sex with a gay guy and turned him 'straight,' but he's still not into me like Dylan. But I'm with him anyway." She continued.

"So what now?"

"You tell me." She sighed. "How's Heather?"

"She's ..." Gianni started to tell her the truth that they weren't together, that she meant nothing to him but that was only partly the truth. Heather was one of his good friends now. "Marco's waiting on you." He followed Manny's lead.

"Don't I know it? I can feel his eyes burning holes into my back." She kidded. "I guess you just answered my question. No going back?" The pair just stopped to look at each other one last time.

"Will you two just cut the bull shit already?" Heather walked by them giving Gianni an urging look.

"That was random." Manny whispered thinking about how awkward this was. "Does she know that--"

"Everyone knows." Gianni answered.

"Well, you know where to go if you want to find me." Manny declared wishing that he would say something or even that she would have the courage to put herself out there. But she was just too afraid. Things were so complicated, but all she could focus on was how much he just wanted to kiss his lips and make him see. Just to feel that one last time.

"I'll see you around." Gianni sighed, half proud of himself for being loyal to his brother and half disappointed that this was truly the end.

"Yeah." Manny croaked as Marco scooped her up and took her to his car.

* * *

Jimmy lay on his bed finally finding some peace of mind. The few lines of coke he did hadn't hit the spot but the needle had done the trick. At this point in time Hazel didn't exist. 

Just this feeling of serenity and carefree happiness that was so hard to grasp and maintain a hold of in the real world. Why should he ever have to return to that "real world?"

This was the world that Jimmy Brooks truly belonged in. No one judged. No one hurt. No one cried. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. Bliss. Utter bliss.

"Jim. Jim!" Mr. Brooks knocked on his son's door concerned about the smears of blood that still littered the downstairs floor. He noticed that the door was locked and in a fit of panic, Mr. Brooks broke off the lock.

"Jim, are you--" He stopped when he saw the state in which is son was in. "You were holding for a friend?"

"Yeah." Jimmy answered, still in his own "real world."

"I was afraid of this." Mr. Brooks sighed, finally coming to terms with what he already knew. "Son, I'm going to get you the treatment you need. I promise."

* * *

"It's gone. All of it." Liberty cried hysterically to Danny. "The evidence ... we have nothing." 

"What happened?"

"It was here and then Peter came over ..."

"Then that's your answer." Danny rolled his eyes. "You let that murderer in?"

"I was being cordial." Liberty sighed. "Besides how would he know where we kept it unless--"

"Toby or JT."

"JT." Liberty began crying. "So he's just going to get away with it?"

"He stole a laptop right? That's gotta count for something. And Ms. H still has the original tape." Danny offered.

"She's not going to testify against her son." Liberty sighed. "Now what?"

"We keep fighting. It's not over until he pays for what he did."

* * *

At that moment, sitting in Manny's car, she wished for one of the chick flick movie endings. Maybe Gianni would come to his senses at the last minute, stop Marco from driving off with her and confess his undying love.

Or maybe she would do something really crazy and rash and just hop out of the car, knocking Heather down on the way, and into Gianni's arms. Too bad real life wasn't as easy.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Marco asked suddenly, the car still at a stand still.

"About what?"

"This whole situation. You spent an hour talking to Gianni and I'm your fiancé yet you haven't told me anything." He complained.

"I'm too tired to get into it again. I'm sorry." Manny rested her head on her hand. Now she was being scolded. "Tomorrow."

"Dylan called me last night."

"Oh." She exhaled deeply. "And you talked to him?" Manny tried to pretend like she was interested when she really didn't care either way.

"Yeah."

"That's … good, I guess." She sunk down lower into her seat.

"You don't even care do you? You wouldn't care if I said I'd slept with him last night, would you? Answer me."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Manny licked her lips. "What do you want from me? I'm emotionally drained right now so just say it."

"The fact that you don't care tells me a lot."

"The fact that you're still into Dylan says the same thing." Manny argued back.

"And you and Gianni…"

"I'll be loyal to you. I have been. And when we get married--"

"Is that what you really want because I don't? I just didn't want you to go through this pregnancy alone."

Manny remained silent. Was this the moment she had been waiting for?

"Get out." Marco declared.

"What?"

"I'm not taking you home."

"Fine." She sighed tiredly; slamming the car door and watching Marco drive off. "Willing to save me one last time?" She asked Gianni who nodded as Heather watched from the sidelines.

"You guys go it alone. I have … stuff to do." Heather backed away from the two, as Gianni looked at Manny, speechless.

"Don't say a word just … hold me." Manny pleaded as Gianni held onto her tightly.

* * *

(A/N: Over two years of writing and I'm finally done. Yeah! I seriously hope you've enjoyed this story and this last chapter which has taken me forever to write. Review and thanks so much for taking this journey with me! --NL) 


	19. Is it Really Over?

For a link to the **ORIGINAL **_Wild Horses_sequel check this out:

fanfiction

.net/s/2179854/1/Wild_Horses

* * *

_**Another**_ Wild Horses?

A/N: It's been a long time since I've even looked at this story and I didn't really end it ... it was more of a deux ex machina. If I get enough replies I'll start working on a third one that will have complete closure! If you're into these two stories and you want more, let me know.

I am still working on the sequel to _Double Standard_ (fanfiction .net /s/2297553/1/Double_Standard, so those who are into Alex-Jay-Gianni might love that one too.

**Excerpt:**

I Can't Believe You Had the Nerve to Say the Things You Said

"Are you gonna introduce me to the latest boyfriend or am I going to have to hear about it from the guys?" Gianni asked Manny who trying to get away from him. Somehow, he always knew how to get on her nerves, yet she took it and this was rare because she didn't take crap from anyone. Not anymore since … well since she went from a pretty princess to a skanky slut.

"It's not like it matters anyway." Manny closed her locker door. "It's just some guy that my mom keeps bringing back into my life. It's not like I even care, I'm just trying to make her happy." She admitted as the very guy she was talking about walked up to them.

"Manny." Kiowi smiled, taking her hand in his. "I just stopped by to …" His voice trailed off as he looked over at Gianni.

"You know my friend, don't you?" Manny wondered, avoiding Gianni's smirk. So he'd actually caught her being charmed by someone else, actually caring about someone.

"Kiowi." He introduced himself as Gianni lifted his chin in response.

"I'll see you later Santos." He stalked off, smiling as Kiowi embraced Manny warmly, placing a rose into her hand.

"What's this for?" Manny wondered in between a huge smile.

"For someone I love."

* * *

"This is a big step you know." Jimmy began as Hazel continued packing her things.

"I know and my parents totally don't get it at all. You need someone to be there for you Jimmy, to take care of you until you get better." Hazel began, looking over at her boyfriend who had been paralyzed by a shooting that had happened less than five months ago.

"And what if I don't get better?" He asked, touching her hand softly, momentarily stopping her from packing.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're going to get better. The said that people usually recover from stuff like this and that in 80 of the cases paralysis is temporary." Hazel reassured herself, not wanting to think about the kind of life they would have if he was only half of what he once was.

"I know you want to help Hazel, but I can manage. I'm fine."

"And what about when you try to go upstairs or take a shower. Who's going to help you?" She shot back.

"Oh. Now I get it. You want to chill at my place so you can see me naked. Is that it?" Jimmy joked, as Hazel cracked a little smile.

"No … but I _am _moving in."

* * *

"It's not like it means anything." Gianni mocked Manny as soon as he saw her after 6th period. He was referring to her earlier mushy moment with Kiowi and he knew it.

"Shut up. You wouldn't understand if I told you." She answered, lightly pushing him away.

"No, I can't believe that you actually fell in love with someone." He responded.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit around and rod while every one else gets romanced? Yeah right." Manny pulled her shades out of her bag. "That is so not the life for me."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to have some chick thinking I'm going to be all romantic and shit with her. We're in high school. It's not supposed to be serious." Gianni declared as Ellie walked up to him.

"So, you're coming tonight right?" She wondered, her eyes pleading with Gianni. He looked back and forth between Ellie and Manny, who had become instantly interested to what was going on.

"Yeah." He smiled. "If I can make it." Gianni added, just to show that he was in charge.

"I know my parents are going to love you." Ellie gave him a quick kiss before smiling at Manny and walking off. Manny smirked and Gianni prepared himself to take a verbal beating on this one. Yeah, it may have looked like he was whipped, but not ... really?? **For more check out Double Standard. **

For a link to my profile and more Degrassi stories go here:

.net/u/148160/Nicole_Lo


End file.
